A Sexy Harem Girl Of His Very Own
by Alyondria
Summary: Who has Hiashi chosen as Hinata's husband and consort, will he be someone she can love, will he love her? She trusts her Father, but can she trust her heart? Rating change with new chapters added, Very mature, graphic content, over 18 only please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto- Masashi does, and if I weren't married I'd be tempted to go after him, he's a cutie!

**_Chapter 1 Formalities and Questions_**

Hinata dreaded the meeting this morning, she knew that with position came responsibility, and hers was to find a noble husband

willing to except the fact that he would be consort, not head of the household. Her Father had told her of many young men and a few

older, though none older then her Father. And now as she walked down the hall to the meeting room she would find who he had

decided on, this wasn't what worried her. She knew her Father would only choose a good man who wouldn't dominate her, it was the

'how well they would get along physically and mentally' that worried her. After all this is the man she would awake to, and dine with

for years and years to come. Pausing at the door Hinata took a deep breath and turned the nob, as the door opened she saw Neji,

then her Father, and finally... Ebisu.

Hinata tried to let known of her shock show, clasping her hands together so she would fiddle with her fingers in nervousness, she

entered and bowed. She saw the eyes widen in interest and a smile on his face and wondered if he really was 'pervy' like Naruto said.

After years of seeing Jiraiya and Kakashi she had decided a 'little' pervy might be interesting. Hiashi rose and introduced them to each

other, then when everyone was seated he slid a piece of paper over to Hinata, she picked it up and skimmed the document. Ebisu

came from an influential family and the contract seem to benefit both parties generously, Ebisu had already signed it. Hinata looked at

him and smiling she took the pen and sign her own name. The formal engagement of Hinata and Ebisu was legal. Hiashi sighed and

smiled before bowing and announcing that he and Neji would leave them to get better acquainted. Neji bowed to and looked at her

as if to ask, 'is this alright with you?', Hinata smiled and gave a slight nod. Then the two men left. Ebisu silently got up and then sat

closer to Hinata, _**"Is this really what you want?' **_Hinata looked up with surprise, then boldly she reached up and took his dark

glasses off and then answered, _**"Yes... but I do want the chance to know you better before the wedding." **_Ebisu had lovely deep

black eyes and he smiled, and then asked, _**"Will you take off the baggy jacket?" **_She could hear the teasing in his voice, and trying

to see if she was right, she answered, _**"I will if you take your hi'tate off and let me see your hair." **_He laughed, _**"Alright you **_

_**first." **_Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket and let it slide down her arms, then without blinking as he watched her every move he slid

the headband off and took his hair down, the silky black hair gave him a much younger look and Hinata said, _**"I like it down, are you **_

_**happy with what you're going to be stuck with?"**_She had a sarcastic tone but was shocked when he answered the retorical

question. _**"You're a very sexy woman Hinata, so why are you marrying an old man like me anyway?"**_

Hinata feeling much better at this answered, _**"You think I'm beautiful?" **_He laughed and then gently stroking her cheek he

answered, _**"Hinata your face and body put Naruto's sexy jutsu to shame and you're worried I won't want you in my arms for **_

_**the next forty years?" **_Hinata blushed and then she stretched to press a peck against his lips before whispering, _**"Not any more..." **_

Of course with the papers signed and the woman lovely Ebisu did what any self respecting pervert would... his hand cupping the back

of her head he pulled her closer and passionately kissed her, his hands skimming her curves to wrap around her waist. _**"Thank **_

_**Kami... because I surely didn't want you to change your mind now."**_

**_--_**

**_I know this is short, more of a longer summary, if you like it review and let me know if you want me to continue, otherwise it will stay a one-shot. Thanks 8D!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but I still think Misashi is cute!_**

**_Thank you Angle of Anime and Meira Evenstar for the reviews, I hope you like where I take the story, feel free to let me know what you think._**

_**Chapter 2**_

Hinata gently pushed Ebisu away, he looked at her with a frown and she asked, _**"Can't we take things just a little slower, I don't **_

_**know you that well, but I would like to learn more?" **_Ebisu sighed and running his fingers through his hair he sat up straight, his

hand going to adjust his glasses, out of habit, only to remember he wasn't wearing them. He looked at the petite woman sitting there

and knew as much as he'd like to get to 'know' her, she was right. _**"So what would you like to know?" **_Hinata smiled and then

clasping her hands tightly together again she looked down at them and asked, _**"What are your hobbies, your dreams, do you want **_

_**children, and if you do how many, do you even like kids? **_Ebisu nodded and then thought, 'this is normal getting to know you

questions, she is going to be stuck with me for the rest of my life anyway', with a sigh and then a small grin he answered, _**"Well... I **_

_**like to study history, and ancestry, I like gardens but not really the getting dirty part. I've always wanted to work for the **_

_**Hokage and now since Konohamaru is in his three man cell, , we do missions and train but that is about it. But I would like to **_

_**learn more of how the Hyuga operate. I do want children, eventually, most men do, babies make me nervous but I don't **_

_**dislike them. And I guess the how many would be more up to you, I could be happy with one or two but if you wanted more, **_

_**that would be alright too. Does that about do it?" **_Hinata barely managed to contain the giggle that bubbled inside her, he was

being very sweet and not treating her like they were stupid questions. So she nodded and then replied, _**"Yes, arigatou, um... I think **_

_**two or three children would be very nice, but I'm not in a big hurry either, I think we need time together before we have to **_

_**take care of babies. I love gardens too, but I do enjoy the digging and planting part, I really haven't dreamed of more then **_

_**pleasing Father by trying to be a good leader and kunoichi, but getting married and having children has also been some of my **_

_**dreams, the only bad part was I never wanted to think about who may be chosen for me, now I'm not scared of that **_

_**anymore."**_

Hinata had a small grin when she said the last and Ebisu felt as if the sunshine had come out from behind a cloud, 'so she isn't afraid

to dream of me?', so he decided to ask a few of his own questions, _**"I would like to ask you a few things too. I know you're **_

_**innocent, but have you had boyfriends? Will we be having an active roll in our children's lives, feedings, diapers the whole **_

_**deal, or will we only be they type of parents who see them occasionally and get reports of their progress, because that is how **_

_**I was raised and I do not prefer it. I guess what I'm asking is this going to be a political marriage or will we be a normal **_

_**married couple?" **_When he looked up at her he saw her staring at him with an expression of surprise her mouth frozen in a small 'o'.

Then her face lit up and she blushed. _**"You have made me very happy Ebisu-san, I would love to be totally active in my **_

_**children's lives and have you that way as well, I want them to feel like they can run and get in bed with us if they have a bad **_

_**dream, hear their first word, and see their first step, not just hear about them. And yes, I have had two boyfriends, Uzamki **_

_**Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba, but in both cases we broke up because we were just more friends then lovers to one another, I'm **_

_**not afraid of intimacy but I haven't felt like it was 'right', you know?" **_

Ebisu had a very concentrating look on his face, he loved that she saw them sleeping in the same bed all the time not in those

adjoining rooms only together for 'marital visits' like his parents, and he couldn't help the tight feeling he had knowing she hadn't

been intimate with anyone else, even though her Father had assured him she hadn't it, was still nice to hear her confirm it. He then

reached out and taking her hand he asked, _**"I'm not saying I'm not enjoying this but could we maybe get out of here, knowing **_

_**the power of the Byakagun I can't help but feel we're being watched, and I want to spend more time getting to know you, I **_

_**don't even know your favorite color or dish?" **_Hinata couldn't contain the giggles this time and squeezing his hand she nodded and

stood up to pull him with her toward the door. _**"Come with me I'll show you my favorite spot on the back of our grounds, there **_

_**is a small waterfall and a beautiful clearing that we can be alone at, I even convinced Father to have a small gazebo built **_

_**there." **_

_**LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine(**the save changes kept deleting my lines**)LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine**_

Ebisu was enchanted, the place was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the expression on the woman he was going to be able to call

'mine' from this day forward. There was shade from lovely willow trees near the small bridge leading to the gazebo. By the look on

Hinata's face he could tell this was one of her favorite places in the world. He was happier two hours later when he found that the shy

beauty was also intelligent and articulate in the everyday running of the Clan, she had explained more to him about her day to day

issues with the clan then he had learned from any books in the library. This was his favorite kind of subject he was really amazed by

her in depth knowledge. He knew she wasn't going to be the weak person many thought her to be as leader, yes she was shy in

large groups and especially if they were strangers, but she wasn't afraid to have her own opinion. In fact she had a revolutionary

view of how she wanted to take the Clan in the future, traditional but with an equality, honor based on effort not birth. While he

thought some ideas might be too ambitious to do in their lifetime he was proud of her desire to accomplish so much.

Hinata wondered what he was thinking he looked so deep in thought and yet he also seemed to be watching her intently, she walked

over the bridge and stopped to look at the small waterfall, Ebisu stopped also and looked at where she was gazing, the waterfall was

breathtaking. He grinned and asked, _**"How would you feel about having the ceremony here, I can see it holds great meaning **_

_**for you? Or would you rather keep it secret?" **_He saw her brow wrinkle in thought, worried he had upset her he was about to back

out of the offer and suggest somewhere else, but then she said, _**"I really would love to, if we had a small ceremony, but I fear **_

_**too many people would trample it badly, how many people are we having?" **_Haven't really having thought about it, Ebisu

thought he himself would enjoy a more intimate ceremony as well, just a small handful of their true friends, but would their families

agree to that? He took her hand in his noticing how delicate it looked, and then quietly asked, _**"Do you think your family would **_

_**agree to a small wedding, without all the pomp and circumstance? Mine would only if Hiashi-sama were to request it, and we **_

_**would still be expected to have a large reception, but we could have it elsewhere, inviting all the 'important' people."**_ Hinata

giggled when he let go of her hand to roll his eyes and use his fingers to add quotations to important people. She had to admit the

formal parties and mingling were her least favorite part of her life. She took his hand again and then rubbing his palm with her thumb

she said, _**"I would love that and if we both approached Father in agreement I honestly don't think he would have an issue **_

_**with it, the only reason he would disagree would be if we didn't agree to the parties and reception. He just doesn't want to **_

_**offend someone he may have to depend on later for support, otherwise he would let us do whatever we want. He really isn't **_

_**as harsh as most think, he has just been raised to put responsibilty first, and he feared I would never toughen up enough to **_

_**deal with the pressure from the political dance we are all forced to do for relations with the 'important' people." **_Ebisu's eyes

widened and he let his head fall back when he was overcome with laughter, she had just copied his finger quotations. He somehow in

that simple gesture lost any fear of whether they would deal well together, if he could laugh with her they could survive anything.

Grabbing her around the waist and gave her a hug, then held her just enjoying the wonderful moment of peace, laughter and

companionship, he wasn't alone anymore.

Hinata also felt the change, the common link, now she knew that they truly had a good chance at not only a happy marriage but

maybe... even love. And she relaxed against him just enjoying the embrace, savouring the feel of being excepted for herself. The two

stayed like that for a while just enjoying the moment. But soon the sun began to set and they knew they would have to go back,

holding hands they continued their conversation about favorites, Ebisu liked blues and Hinata liked lavenders the two laughed and

agreed that their rooms would coordinate well. Walking to the Compound they saw Neji and Hiashi also heading toward the dining

room. Hiashi smiled happy to see the couple getting along well, he had been a little worried. Neji frowned as he watched them, he

was still suspicious of what Ebisu might try to do during their 'alone' time, he knew Hinata was too innocent for her good. He also

worried that Ebisu would have trouble with a monogamous marriage, it was a well known fact that his father had several affairs and

he hadn't been very discreet either, Hinata would be crushed. Neji got a determined look on his face and making eye contact with

Ebisu he glared thinking 'we will talk soon, you will not treat her wrongly, she's been through enough'. Then they all took their seats

and had dinner. Neji's look left Ebisu wondering what he'd done to deserve the young man's ire.

_**LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine(**the save changes kept deleting my lines**)LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine**_

Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I do already have the next one written and I will post it soon, let me know if you like it, or if you don't, :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (wow, that's my first normal disclaimer...LOL)

**_Chapter 3 Clearing up some of the Confusion_**

The next few days were busy and the two only had a few hours to see one another, Neji had tried to monitor Ebisu when possible

trying to see if his motives were honorable or not. Hinata, who had no idea of what he was doing, was happy with the knowledge

that tonight she would get to go out on her first real date with Ebisu. She went into the shop determined to find a new outfit that

wasn't bulky or shapeless, she wasn't ready to done the kind of clothes Ino and Sakura wore, but she did want to look a little more...

desirable. But she feared Ebisu seeing her as a loose woman, she'd been honest when she told him she had only had two very short

relationships and even those hadn't been very physical. Hinata blushed, she'd even convinced Kiba to loan her a copy of 'Icha Icha

Honeymoon' she hadn't read any yet, she felt almost like she should ask Ebisu about it, but didn't really make sense to do that if she

wanted to read it to

gain knowledge. Hugging her bag she looked at the clothes, trying to decide what to buy. Finally after lots of internal debate she took

three tops, a pair of slacks and a few skirts to try on. She went in the dressing room and laying her load she undressed, she picked up

a delicate white top and pulling it up over her head she adjusted it and then tried a short but flowing light blue skirt. She turned and

looked in the mirror, gasping she couldn't believe how clothes made such a difference. She tugged at the hem of the skirt but it

wouldn't go any lower, the top was v-neck and it showed a little cleavage, she sighed, taking them off she tried on the others. Hinata

looked at her watch, how could it possibly take an hour and a half to decide on the few items she had tried on. Finally she grabbed

the first outfit, the blue skirt and white top and went to pay for it before she changed her mind. Carrying her bags she went into a

couple more stores finally finishing up, after buying some sandals and a beautiful little set of a necklace and earrings of sterling silver,

shaped like two tiny hearts interlocked. An example of how she hoped maybe this night would be the beginning of her and Ebisu's

lives together.

Ebisu drank the cool water and then lowered his glasses to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He wanted to make sure that tonight

was special. He had made reservations at the little restaurant that Moegi said Hinata liked, he was sure that she would enjoy it, but

he also wanted to enjoy himself, he grinned she was very voluptuous and he couldn't help the dreams that seem to haunt him, Hinata

covered only by a light mist smiling and flirting. Ebisu shaking his head to clear the vision, she had turned into his own version of

Naruto's sexy jutsu. He frowned, 'no she would never, do that for him', Hinata was too innocent, maybe he should just give up on the

idea of a normal marriage, maybe there was no such thing. _**"Sensei, are we through for the day... Sensei?" **_Ebisu looked at her,

then pushing his glasses back up and cleared his throat, looking past Moegi he motion to the boys and then said, _**"Alright we are **_

_**through today, I will see you all first thing tomorrow, get some rest."**_ Giving them a short bow he looked up to see them waving

and laughing as they ran off to enjoy the afternoon.

Ebisu was nervous, he wanted to talk to Hinata about a few things before they had their date, he wanted... no he needed to know.

Walking up to the gates he waited as the guard went to fetch Hinata, and was very surprised when when the man returned and

asked him to follow him. He followed him to a small room, he was very surprised to see it was Hinata's room. Looking around he saw

the door over to his right open and Hinata gasped when she entered her room, steam pouring from the bathroom, Ebisu was sitting

on her bed and she only had on a towel! Ebisu had blood drip from his nose right before passing out. Hinata dropped to her knees

and using the corner of her towel she gently wiped away the blood, she didn't notice the towel coming undone.

Ebisu felt the hand rubbing his head and felt like he was laying down, 'what happened?', he thought. Slowly opening his eyes he

looked up only to see... two of the most beautiful breast he'd ever seen! Hinata was worried when she saw more blood pour from his

nose and tried to wipe it up, when Hinata heard him say, _**"Hina... your towel, please..." **_Confused for a moment she looked down at

herself and then grabbing the towel to her chest she blushed darker then she'd ever blushed before. Scooting back she stammered, __

_**"Oh I... I oh Kami! I'm so sorry." **_Ebisu, finally feeling like he hadn't died and gone to heaven sat up and with wide eyes muttered, __

_**"...she's apologizing to me?" **_He put his face into his hands and asked, _**"Hinata what do you expect out of this, I mean... what **_

_**I'm trying to ask is... do you want... Oh forget it." **_Hinata trying to wrap the towel securely looked at him, then asked _**"Ebisu... **_

_**what are you trying to ask, I'll try to answer any question you have?" **_He shook his head he just couldn't believe she was willing

to talk to him, trusted him to stand there in just her towel. Was she really that innocent and trusting or was she just waiting for him to

make a move. He felt confused, she was there just standing in a towel, he should be trying to get it off not talking to her, what was

wrong with him. Maybe he was starting to really fall for her.

Hinata frowned starting to really feel uncomfortable, 'what did he want, was he really here to talk or was Neji right?', _**"Ebisu... ?" **_He

looked at her and then bowing his head he began, _**"My parents have an arranged marriage, they've never really liked one **_

_**another, after my mother gave birth to me she felt she'd done her duty, provided my father with an heir. She told him never **_

_**to touch her again... so he didn't. He's had many affairs, and he doesn't bother to cover them up anymore, he did at first, but **_

_**when she didn't care or even bother to pretend they were happy in public then he gave up." **_Ebisu sighed deeply, dragging in a

breath he continued, _**"I know I... appreciate the female form and I'm not one to turn down the opportunity to spend time with **_

_**a woman, but I want to know... do you want to have a monogamous marriage or will I be left alone like my father to have to **_

_**find someone when the loneliness gets to be too much?" **_Hinata fell back on her butt, her mouth hanging open. _**"Do you mean **_

_**you really thought I was going to abandon you, you thought I'd be alright with you having an affair?" **_Ebisu looked at her she

looked mad, he'd never seen her like this, did she have a temper. His brow wrinkled and he then answered, _**"It's not what I want, **_

_**but I also don't want to be a lonely man for the rest of my life after you have the children you want, men have needs, and I **_

_**don't mean that as a line, I just don't want to be miserable like my parents." **_Hinata bent down and kneeled beside him, she

hesitantly placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed the single tear away. _**"Ebisu, I may not know everything that goes on **_

_**between a man and woman, but I haven't heard anything from my friends, and believe me Ino likes to give details, that I **_

_**wouldn't be willing to do with my husband. There may be times we argue or get mad and I might sleep in another room, but **_

_**everyone fights sometime, even the best of friends or the most loving couples. Ebisu... I want to be the only woman you **_

_**come too, for everything." **_

He couldn't believe his shy little fiance had just told him she'd practically do anything he wanted, 'she wanted to be the only woman

he came to, could he really have gotten this lucky, or was she just saying what she thought he wanted to hear?', maybe he should

test her. Ebisu reached up and letting his hand slide up her arm to her shoulder he pulled her closer, then he gently pressed his lips to

hers. Hinata shivered, he felt good, his arms wrapped around her tighter and he deepened the kiss even more, his tongue licking her

lips and then entering her mouth to taste her. She melted and let her hands feel his back and her fingers clutching his vest. He slowly

pulled back and placed his forehead on hers, _**"Thank you, Hinata I don't know alot about close relationships, but I want one, I **_

_**know I come off as a snooty know it all, but I just ... haven't had good examples. I'm sorry." **_Noticing how they must look she

giggled and sat back starting to rise and said, _**"Never be afraid or sorry to talk to me about something, that's what a wife is for, **_

_**and I am going to be your wife very soon." **_Ebisu watched the very voluptuous woman walk around getting her clothes, and then

with a smile she ducked back into the bathroom to dress.

Neji felt himself loosing his cool, he fought with himself to contain his anger, this imbecile had left Ebisu in Hinata's room while she

showered. The guard shook in fear, he had seen nothing wrong with allowing Hinata-sama's fiance to await her there everyone knew

their engagement was as tight as wedding vows, they had spent hours alone and with Ebisu's reputation he figured he'd already

seen everything she had. Apparently he was wrong and now Neji looked ready to kill him, then suddenly he turned and marched off

with his fists clenched, the guard, not one to question a gift horse ran the other way. Neji was furious, Hinata could walk out

undressed to that perverted excuse for a ninja. He stopped at the door and then he heard the voices, stopping he leaned in to hear

what was being said, _**"Ebisu, I may not know everything that goes on between a man and woman, but I haven't heard **_

_**anything from my friends, and believe me Ino likes to give details, that I wouldn't be willing to do with my husband. There **_

_**may be times we argue or get mad and I might sleep in another room, but everyone fights sometime, even the best of **_

_**friends or the most loving couples. Ebisu... I want to be the only woman you come too, for everything." **_Neji's eyes widened,

'was she offering herself to that pervert', his hand went to the door and stopped when he heard, _**"Thank you, Hinata I don't know **_

_**alot about close relationships, but I want one, I know I come off as a snooty know it all, but I just ... haven't had good **_

_**examples. I'm sorry." **_Neji's hand dropped, his eyes wide, 'had he been wrong, could Ebisu really have good intentions toward his

cousin?'. _**"Never be afraid or sorry to talk to me about something, that's what a wife is for, and I am going to be your wife **_

_**very soon." **_Neji bowed his head, 'maybe he had been wrong, apparently he should give him a chance, he sounded sincere, and with

what happened between Hinata and himself years ago, he knew people could change'. Neji turned and slowly walked toward his

room, leaving the couple to sort out their lives, from the sound of things he didn't need to talk to Ebisu, he was already on the right

track.

Hinata came back out of the bathroom again this time dressed in the light blue skirt and white top she had bought, Ebisu stood up to

stand in front of her, she looked so feminine and beautiful, she was truly a treasure he didn't deserve. Hinata placed her hand on his

chest and looked up at his face, he looked so amazed, 'did she look that different?'. _**"Well... do... do you like it?" **_He smiled, 'she

really cared what he thought, she had bought new clothes to impress him'. _**"You look more beautiful than ever, really. But do me **_

_**a favor...?" **_His hand caressed her cheek, as she asked, _**"What can I do?" **_He smiled, and answered, _**"Don't dress this way for **_

_**anyone but me, I don't want some young guy trying to steal you."**_ She giggled and then stretched up to kiss his cheek, _**"I think I **_

_**can manage to do that. Are you sure it's not too revealing?" **_He bent down and whispered into her ear, _**"No, but it makes me **_

_**anxious to reveal more on our wedding night." **_She blushed and then he took her hand and they left to go to the restaurant.

**__**

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine(the end, Author's note)LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Sorry to cut it here but the next chapter is a whole new can of worms, so I thought it best to stop here, and hope you don't mind the repeating but I didn't want to cut Ebisu and Hinata's discusion to give Neji's opinion. Please Review, and let me know what you like... or didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Thank you to all those who have been so patient with me, I've been taking care of my husband and it's been really hectic, let me say sorry ahead of time for any editing mistakes, I decided to just spell check this and post it for those waiting. Hope you like where it's going. Sorry I'm not going to double space this one either, flame me if you feel the need.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did this wouldn't be here, you'd be reading it on mangafox... with pictures! LOL**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Ebisu really had liked Hinata's outfit, that is until they began walking down the street, where he found out the hard way one of the penalties of being perverted. He could see the light in each man they passed eyes, knowing what they were thinking, seeing them lusting after her, as they looked at her legs, her breasts, and even her beautiful smile made other men lean to get a better look. He frowned, they had no business thinking about her that way, his arm tightened around her waist and she smiled leaning her head on his arm, still he could feel the lusting looks that she received feeding a burning in the pit of his stomach.

Genma approached them and Ebisu nearly came unglued when the flirt lean toward her and whispered something to her, which caused her to blush, then had the gall to kiss her right on the cheek! Ebisu glared at him, this of course only caused Genma to chuckle. Ebisu muttered to himself something about 'hoping someone choked on their senbon'. Hinata looked up at him and then asked, _**"Ebisu-kun are you alright, you seem upset?" **_Ebisu letting his anger overcome his good sense replied, _**"I wouldn't if my fiance didn't let known perverts paw her in public..." **_His eyes widened, he knew before he looked at her expression that he had blew it, slowly he looked at her and saw her red face, tears forming in her lavender eyes. He never wanted to hurt her, but he was so jealous he hadn't thought of what his words might cause, before he could apologize everyone within the area heard the crack, his face felt as if it should be across the room. Hinata had just slapped the mess out of him!

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and hissed, _**"Just because you have the morals of an alley cat doesn't mean I do! He just asked me to remind my aunt of his mother's party!" **_Ebisu was shocked and started stuttering, _**"B-b...ut why did you... I mean you blushed and I- I thought..."**_ Hinata's face calmed and a tiny smirk formed, _**"You actually thought Genma was going to whisper sweet nothings to me while I held your hand, please... Neji broke him of flirting with me years ago." **_Her voice dropped below a whisper, _**"Next time you get jealous, ask before you jump to conclusions, I blushed because it's a lingerie party for married women, they call them 'Spice parties' to keep up the excitement in their marriages and want them kept secret. I blushed because he asked if I would ever attend, he knew Father has been negotiating my marriage and asked if I would need some of those things anytime soon! He's picked on me for years to make me blush." **_Ebisu felt like slime.

He reached for her hand and she reluctantly let him take it, then pulling her to an alley, all-the-while keeping eye contact to let her know how sorry he was he quietly pleaded, _**"Hina-hime, I'm so sorry, I just... I can't help feeling suspicious, I see all the looks you get, so many men have slept with you in their minds just in the last block it's driving me crazy." **_Hinata felt her anger wash away, and then with a seductive look she whispered, _**"Ebi-kun, you are the only man I will really sleep with can't you be happy with that?" **_He felt the tiny circles her fingers were drawing on his hand and swallowed, he felt like he was on fire and he'd never felt that before, and all she was doing was rubbing his hand. _**"I know... really I do, but I KNOW what their thinking, I've been there. And now I feel like I should apologize to so many men. Oh they didn't know, the sunglasses come in handy, noone can see my eyes, but... I'm sorry. I guess this is payback for all my naughty thoughts over the years."**_

_**"Come on naughty man, lets just get to-go meals and talk." **_Ebisu stood up straight and pushed his glasses up, _**"No. I'm taking you out like I promised. Hiding from this isn't going to make it go away, I might as well get used to it now." **_Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and enjoyed her wrapping her arms around him to keep him there as she deepened the kiss, her tongue licking his lips, soon their tongues twisted together and he finally had to pull back before he had a whole new set of problems. Hinata panted and then asked, _**"Why did you stop?" **_He smiled putting his forehead against hers, _**"Because though it may be self explanatory, but I don't want to be in the restaurant with my pants fitting strangely." **_He grinned as she started giggling and the two set off to get to the restaurant.

Hinata enjoyed the small candle lit table in a far corner that he had arranged for them, and once again they fell into the comfort of just being together, not really talking of anything deep or serious, just simply enjoying each others company. They didn't know their problems were far from over.

Genma had seen Hinata slap Ebisu and frowned, he didn't know why she was with that snob anyway, so he did what he would never have imagined himself doing, he went to find Neji. Now that young man just happen to be being naughty himself and feeling pretty good about it. He saw Genma as he walked back from a very enjoyable afternoon of complete satisfaction, and from the look on Genma's face knew his mood was about to be ruined. _**"Hyuga! What in the hell is Sunshine doing with that lech Ebisu?" **_Neji sighed, 'yep, so much for enjoying sexual afterglow...' Walking to meet the shinobi before he continued to yell across the street, Neji wondered if maybe Ino would come over for dinner tonight, he was going to need a recharge.

_**"Genma, sorry to let you in on things late... but she happens to be engaged to 'that lech'." **_Ebisu would never know how close he came to actually achieving his earlier wish when the ninja nearly swallowed his senbon. Neji smirked and watched as the man coughed up the weapon thinking, 'I've told the dumb-ass not to suck on those things'. _**"Has old Hiashi lost his mind?" **_Genma choked out. _**"Why would you ask that Genma, you knew she would be getting married soon?" **_Genma frowned, and then told Neji all that he'd seen, both men weren't happy that Hinata had been upset.

_**"So you're telling me she actually slapped him right there in the middle of the street, and you didn't do something!" **_Genma shrugged looking a bit ashamed, then answered, _**"No I figured it wasn't my place, that's why I came looking for you." **_Neji gave a short nod and thought to himself, 'looks like I need to have that talk with him afterall'.

_**(a short time later)**_

Ebisu had decided to take Hinata to his house to let her look around and see where they would live until she became actual Leader of the Clan, the agreement specified that this be so that the couple wouldn't be under scrutiny constantly. Hinata loved the deep rich dark wood floors and the ivory walls, the furniture was also dark and simple yet elegant, lots of shades of blues were scattered in the house, the pillows, vases, art, dishes and linens. Ebisu told her that if she wanted she could change anything, she smiled and imagined some of her lavender and deep eggplant purple things and thought they would blend beautifully. The kitchen was huge and very modern, she asked Ebisu if he cooked, _**"Not a lot, but for some reason washing dishes relaxes me, so sadly I do sometimes just to dirty them up."**_ She laughed and then told him, _**"Well I love to cook, but doing dishes isn't one of my favorite things, so we should work well together."**_ He smiled and after fetching them both some ice cream he guided her to a small room, bowls in hand, _**"This is my private sitting room, I like to watch movies and take quite a few meals in here." **_She loved the older furniture, it looked comfy and homey, not like some of the rooms that seemed too clean to have really had any relaxing done in them.

The two sat down and ate their treats, chatting about some of Hinata's things that she thought would go well in different rooms. Both seemed surprised to hear the knock at the door, Ebisu excused himself and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Neji, _**"Hello Neji-san did you need something?" **_Neji frowned and then in a coldly quiet tone he replied, _**"Yes, what in the hell did you do to get my cousin upest enough to hit you?" **_Ebisu stood there stunned, the Hyuga Prodigy seemed enraged and he could sense the chakra rolling in him. _**"It was nothing just a misunderstanding, why?" **_Hinata heard the voices and got up thinking she heard her cousin nearing the two only to hear, _**"Because fancy boy if you hurt her then I'll have to kill you, so should I call the engraver and inform him to get the correct spelling of your name for the stone?" **_Ebisu stood there amazed, 'fancyboy?', Hinata however wasn't as surprised as much as she was simply pissed off. _**"Neji, what are you doing here and why are you threatening my fiance?"**_ Neji looked beyond Ebisu to see Hinata standing there with her hands on her hips, sighing deeply his face softened as he looked at the petite woman, _**"Now Hinata, you know I'm just trying to watch out for you, he did something, you have never slapped anyone." **_Hinata tried to looked mean but then just relaxed and said, _**"Neji really everything is fine, afterall I have a feeling, there will be loads of things with Ebisu that I will do that I have never done before." **_The two men both looked shocked and looked at her which caused her to think and then blush redder then Gaara's hair, before saying quickly, _**"Oh! That's not what I meant... freaking surrounded by perverted men, I swear."**_The last part was mumbled as she stalked back to the sitting room. Neji looked at Ebisu who only shrugged and then said, _**"We still need to talk... soon." **_And with that he turned and left, leaving a very tired but happy Ebisu, because Hinata had sided with him.

Ebisu returned to the sitting room to find Hinata sitting on the cushions he had on the floor, big comfy ones he laid on while watching movies or studying scrolls. _**"Well..."**_ he heard her sigh, sitting down beside her she asked, _**"was I wrong?" **_He took off his glasses and laid them down and then asked her, _**"About what Hina?" **_He had a feeling he knew but had learned today not to jump to conclusions with her. _**"Well I will be doing all kinds of things I've never done before... with you, won't I?" **_He sighed, 'now that's a loaded question, what kind of things was she referring to?', He shrugged out of his vest and then got comfortable before answering. _**"Yes, I'm sure there will always be new things, and a lot we will do together." **_Hinata scooted and then pulled back on him making him fall back a little until his head laid on her lap, pulling the hi'ate off she ran her fingers through his hair. _**"I'll become a married woman, lose my virginity and become a mother with you ," **_He nodded drowsily, and enjoyed the attention, _**"and I'll learn about all the things Ino and Sakura talk about, different kisses and sensitive places on my body." **_Suddenly he wasn't feeling so relaxed anymore, wondering where this was heading he nodded, _**"Um hmmm..." **_Hinata looked down at him and asked, _**"Tell me about it, the things we will do." **_Ebisu felt every muscle of his body stiffen, 'what?' he could feel his body's response, he had parts very willing to show his fiance just what went on. _**"Hinata, you know, you would try the patience of a saint, and I'm no saint. If we have this conversation, I can't promise I'll stop at just talking." **_She sat up straight and said _**"I trust you Ebisu, I'm just tired of being the odd one, most of my friends have already been intimate with more then one person, Sakura is already expecting a child and I don't even know more then what I learned as a medic-nin and some things I've learned through their gossip. Is it wrong to want to at least know what's going to happen?"**_ he kissed her lips gently and said, _**"No sweetheart, I'm just amazed at how lucky I am, you're so beautiful, and... you're mine." **_She smiled, leaning back against him and said, _**"Yes, and you are mine too." **_

Not too much later the two were heading back to the Hyuga Compound. She had laughed when her 'closet perv' was the one who had blushed as he answered her questions, he wasn't against her wanting to know but he told her he could only stand so much, she had blushed herself when her told her he needed to talk about something else because it was getting to hard to talk to her about things without wanting to do some of them. He had backed away and told her he was getting bothered by the conversation, he needed to step back because he wanted them to wait until they were married. Tomorrow he was coming over to talk with her Father to set their wedding date, they hoped for mid May, only one month away, and not June, the traditional month.


	5. So Sorry

For all of those who have waited patiently I am so sorry, I have bad news, I feel like my best friend just got amnesia. My laptop got a virus... from a stupid Virus scan site wanting me to let them scan it, the only virus it had was their trojan virus that scrambled all my passwords, and after hours of work and 132 the pc docs had no choice but to completely reformat my baby. So here I am with only what I had already posted. I had so many stories I had never posted, all my kids pics and now they are gone. So if you can bear with me just a little longer I will try to finish this story. I had most of it done and now it's gone. I'm sorry I hate when a story drags along seeming to never be updated and now I'm the author, but I will work on it as much as possible. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep an eye out for it, I will finish this.


	6. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters I just like to borrow them in my imaginataion. **_

**_*Edited quickly for post, sorry for any typo's or grammatical errors, don't like don't read, either way please don't complain- you were warned._**

_****Sorry for those who've waited for so long and thank you, so much! This is for you, I hope you like it. This is all but the last chapter and let me say in advance that there is a spin-off for the other couples but it will be much shorter. Thanks again, the last chapter should be up by this weekend.**_

_**Chapter 5 Time to set a Date**_

Hiashi smiled as he sat back in his chair, he knew that most thought him a cold father, but very few knew how much time he really spent trying to make sure his loved ones were well taken care of. He had really been more lenient then any Hyuga Leader before when it came to Hinata's choice process of her consort, before all had been chosen without consideration for their compatibility. Hiashi knew that he had suffered when he lost not only his beloved wife but his twin as well, it had made him distance himself from his children for a while. Now he was determined to make sure that they would be emotionally happy as well as well placed, he wanted Hinata to have someone she could care for and who would care for her too, and after his meeting with Ebisu just now he felt very secure in his choice. Ebisu had negotiated hard for a wedding not in their traditional month of June but early May, Hiashi chuckled, it was April sixth today. He had only agreed to thinking about it and promised to give the man an answer later this afternoon.

Sitting up suddenly at the sound of the light knock at his door, he let the mask he used often to fall, _**"Enter." **_ Hinata entered and bowed, _** "You sent for me Father?"**_ He watched her as she straightened, she looked so much like her mother, his heart tightened. _**"Yes... I had a meeting with your husband to be, it seems he is not willing to wait for June. Would you also be interested in an earlier wedding date?"**_ With the glowing look on her face Hiashi knew without her answer that he must get his secretary busy on wedding plans, _** "Oh yes Father, I too would love to marry sooner, we are very happy with this match and I really... I would be pleased to have my wedding soon."**_ Hinata almost lost the mask, she had had to reign herself back, almost losing herself in her own excitement. The masks at formal meetings were now more of a game between the two, at one time Hinata had been afraid of Hiashi's 'mask' when she was younger, but after he explained how important it was to keep your cool in meetings the two made it a game of 'formally' discussing things that were exciting to practice Hinata's mask. He bowed his head and answered, _** "Hina, you almost lost it, that was a very good save." **_ With that he raised his head and smiled, she giggled and then smiling said _**"But Father you did tell me 'almost' rarely counts." **_He nodded and the two laughed.

Hinata couldn't believe that in just a few hours Ebisu would be here to hear her Father agree to a May fifth wedding date, already the food was being ordered and tomorrow the seamstress was coming too. She couldn't believe she was going to be married in less then a month.

_**Chapter 6 Marriage brings you Closer, Right?**_

The couple had never imagined how lonely they'd be when preparing to get married, they only got to see each other at a few meetings on food and guest lists. Ebisu finally fed up went to see Hiashi and ask for a day free of planning for the two, he was shocked to see Hiashi greet him at the gate, _**"Ebisu, I was just coming to see you. Hinata is locked in her room crying, she refuses to come out unless you are there. I'm truly sorry I had no idea you were being kept so busy, this should be a time of joy." **_Ebisu was only slightly shocked, he knew he was getting to know Hinata pretty well, she had a bad habit of hididng her real feelings until she reached her breaking point, that shy smile often hid a lot of pain. And apparently she had kept quiet, like him, about how much she missed him. While he hurried to her door he also couldn't help feeling a surge of happiness that she cared so much, she really was becoming his Hina.

_**"Hinata... baby it's me, can I come in?"**_ Ebisu was shocked when the door opened suddenly and he caught her as she jumped into his arms. Hiashi, seeing this, quietly ushered the others in the hall away and felt a peace in his heart that they were truly meant to be together. Hinata nuzzled her tear-stained face in Ebisu's neck, _**"I'm so sorry, I'm being a baby... but we haven't seen each other alone in two weeks, and I.. I just..." **_Ebisu walked into her room carrying her and sat on the bed, cradling her in his lap he rocked her gently. _**"It's alright hime, I'm here. I've missed you too. I was on my way here when your father ran into me. I miss you Hina, so much, is it bad to be this attached to each other already?"**_ He dipped his head to inhale the sweet vanilla scent that was Hinata, and was shocked to feel the tiny kisses being pressed to his neck, and a small hand working it's way into his shirt to rub his bare chest. He inhaled raggedly, his body had missed her as well and was very willing to get acquainted more intimately. He tipped her face back with his fingers under her chin and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, as she melted into his embrace, he licked the seam of her lips. Hinata let her own tongue meet his and shyly reveled in the sensations, the hand inside his shirt clutched the hard pectoral muscle, while her other hand crept up into his hair pushing the bandanna up. Ebisu groaned and pulled back to put his forehead against hers, _**"Hina... koi, please. I can't handle this, we have to stop." **_Hinata knew she had to stop, knew they needed to wait but she couldn't help herself, as he relaxed at her nod, she shouldn't have done it... but she did. She made eye contact and then she pulled back the partially opened shirt to lick his collar bone and then sucked lightly on it. Ebisu hissed as he drew in air and grabbed her arms, she giggled and he tried to glare at her, his erection getting painful, then right before he pushed her onto the floor she ground her hips against him. Shocked that he had made her fall on the floor he jumped up only to hear her giggle even more.

_**"Hina are you okay, I'm sorry..."**_ She looked up at him and through the tears she smiled and then with another giggle she said, _**"No one and I mean no one would believe me if I told them you just dumped me on the floor for sucking on your neck, some kind of pervert you are."**_ This of course led to another round of giggles as he sat there with a scowl on his face. _**"So you're laughing because I'm trying to behave... fine you asked for it!" **_ And with that Hinata found herself flat on her back on the floor, hands held above her head, still smiling she tried to figure out his plan when she felt him suck hard on her nipple through her blouse. _**"Ohhhh!" **_ She moaned as the sensations flooded her body, Ebisu moved to lie between her legs grinding his hips into her own, Hinata couldn't help but arch up to meet the sweet pressure. He then kissed his way to her neck, licking and nibbling, until he reached her ear, _**"Oh Hina the things I want to do to you... I'm trying so hard to behave when I really want to have you as my own personal harem girl, waiting for me in bed... all day long ready to please me." **_He freed her hands as he cupped her full breasts and nuzzled his face in the abundant cleavage there. Hina felt overwhelmed and gently stroked his hair trying to calm him gently. _**"I am... Ebisu. All yours, however you want me. I'll be your harem girl, your geisha and I'll do whatever you want, but we do need to wait... just nine more days." **_He let out a ragged breath, his cheek resting on her breasts, just savoring the feel of her rubbing his hair. Then he slowly pulled down her top, baring her breasts, dropping a kiss on each nipple he covered them back up and whispered, _**"Hina, what would you say if I told you we could get rid of this frustration and still wait til our wedding night to have sex." **_Her eyes widened, she knew he was talking about doing something, but what? She slowly nodded and said one simple word, _**"Yes."**_

_**Chapter 7 Getting Closer is Nice**_

Ebisu didn't know if he should feel guilty about telling her father they just wanted to have an evening alone, especially when Hiashi raised and elegant eyebrow at the obvious whisker rash coming up on his daughter's chest. But Hiashi simply told him to have her home before midnight when the guard change occurred. Ebisu bowed then rushed to take Hinata to his home.

Hinata felt slightly nervous but it was totally swallowed up by her excitement, Ebisu was finally going to touch her more then the hugs and kisses she had been getting. They were good but they left her unsatisfied and wanting more, this time he promised to get rid of her frustrations.

Ebisu watched Hinata as the emotions showed on her face, he knew he should probably not being doing this, but enough was enough. He led her into his bedroom and then turned toward her wrapping his arms around her waist he asked, _**"Hina if you'd rather wait, we can just go back into the den and watch a movie... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, I'd wait for you forever, you know that right?" **_Hinata both shocked and scared him when she practically shouted, _**"No!" **_Ebisu thought to himself, _'No you don't know, or no you don't want to wait?'_. But he didn't have to wait to find out her thoughts, _**"No... I mean, I know you'd wait... but Ebisu I don't want to, please all of this is stressing me out and I'm tired of wanting more every time you leave. Please show me how to make this tightness go away."**_ Ebisu pulled her into his arms and just held her close, _**"Hina I can show you a few things that could help, do you want to try them now?" **_He felt rather then saw her nod against his chest and also the small hand that clutched at the back of his shirt.

He leaned back and gently kissed her forehead his arms slipping down to her hips and slowly worked his way down. Pressing light kisses to each eye, then the tip of her nose, Hinata giggled and he relaxed, _'she's calming down, now I can turn loose a little...'_ His left hand slipped down to her cup her butt, pulling her closer as he laid siege to her lips, licking, and sucking before delving deep. Hinata moaned into his mouth and he smiled before nipping at her neck and sucking on the sensitive spot where it meets her ear. He loved the way she wiggled and unconsciously rubbed her hips against him. He finally pulled away only to hear the sexiest whimper from her, _**"It's alright sweetheart, we're just going to move on to the bed... alright?" **_His whole body tensed as he waited the seconds until he heard her say, _**"Yes... please Ebisu..." **_He swung her up into his arms and chuckled when she pulled his bandanna off and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down for another kiss. He lowered her onto the big bed and looking into her eyes he carefully lifted the blouse she was wearing over her head to reveal the lacy bra that barely contained her full breasts, she blushed but then in a show of courage she reached up to unbutton his shirt too letting her hand rub his sculptured abs.

Hinata was in awe when she saw his muscles quiver at her touch, he was just as sensitive to the soft touches as she was, she then let her hands trail back down until she reached the waistband of his shorts. He grabbed the small hand then cupping her cheek he kissed her lips, _**"Too much sweetheart, I'm a man... you know, I can only take so much. To keep both my promises you have to keep your hands to yourself." **_Hinata gave him a confused look before asking, _**"Both promises?" **_ He laid her back then he reached to unhook the clasp of her bra between her breasts, giving a lick to her right nipple he chuckled as she arched up and moaned. _**"Yes... the first one was to wait until our wedding night to go all the way." **_ Leaning down he licked her left nipple and she moaned again before managing to say, _**"And the second promise....?"**_ He smiled and then said,_** "Why sweetheart to get rid of that ache of yours... you do still want me to do that don't you?"**_ He leaned down once more this time latching on to the puckered nipple sucking hard. Hinata gasped then to his surprise she begged him, _**"Ebisu, koi... please tie me up or I'll never keep from touching you, do it or show me how to take care of you too." **_ He sat back amazed at his innocent fiance's words, _**"Hina... you really want me to tie you up?" **_She looked at him with glossy eyes and then nodding she whispered, _**"N,n,no... I want to touch you, taste you... show me whatever you want, I'll do it, I'd do anything you want me to Ebisu." **_

Ebisu felt as if someone had gut punched him, he never had dreamed a woman would say something like that to him, _**"Hinata... if you really want to help me, then I'll show you... but I don't want to make you do something you won't enjoy too." **_She leaned toward him her hand on his chest then pushed gently until he fell back looking up at her, she sat up and unzipped her skirt to reveal a tiny white lace thong, his lungs froze then sucking in a huge breath his breathing sped up. The sight before him was better then any experience, any jutsu or dream he'd ever seen. She kicked the skirt to the floor, then she smiled before a blush crept up her chest to her face, he smiled, he would be the only man to know where those blushes started. _**"Tell me danna, what do you want me to do?" **_His eyes closed for a second as she called him her master, her husband, his heart felt as if it was ready to burst, never had he dreamed of hearing someone call him that. He never expected more then the title _hazubando _from the woman he married. He leaned up to placed a hand on either side of her waist, then smiled as she squealed when he lifted her up and placed her to sit squarely on his hips her shapely thighs cradling him. Hinata leaned down pressing her breasts against his bare chest, kissing his jaw she worked up to his ear then whispered, _**"Ebisu... please tell me what to do." **_He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath, he then took her hips and rubbed her tightly against his erection, she moaned as she felt the tingling sensations caused by the movements. He smiled as she closed her eyes, her head dipping back, she had never tried anything like this, he watched her face as she moaned.

Hinata was getting desperate, the building tight feeling was getting worse. She had never felt anything like it but she had heard Ino and Sakura's stories. Just when he thought he was being an evil seducer of innocents he felt the hand that was unzipping his pants, before he could grab her wrists she was leaned down and started kissing his abs and dipped her tongue into his belly button. Ebisu moaned, where had his sweet fiance gone and who was this temptress? She slid down his legs and her hand slipped into his pants he clutched her hair as she pulled his pants further down, her tongue teasing him with every lick lower, then with one last attempt to be good he raggedly gasped, _**"Baby please... you don't need to do this."**_

Hinata she wrapped her hand around his erection gently freeing it from his clothes, she let her tongue run along the ridge wetting it so that it slipped past her lips easily both using her lips and tongue to suck and caress him. Her inexperience obvious but the sheer innocence of her desire to pleasure him made it better than any trained courtesan. He let his hands thread through her indigo locks and gently guide her into a rhythm. Too soon he could feel the tension build in his balls and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, he pulled her up slowly by her hair and she looked up frowning, _**"Am I doing it wrong danna?"**_

He kissed her passionately and then whispered, _**"You did everything too good koishii, but I want to taste you too." **_She blinked, she tilted her head as he lifted her up and then turned her around and when he had her sitting in his lap he told her what he wanted, _**"Now koishii try it this way, just scoot your hips up my chest and you can reach." **_She still felt confused a little but she scooted and got on her hands and knees balancing on her elbows she stroked his still raging hard on and then licked him again before consuming the head of his erection. She gasped and almost let her teeth hurt him when she felt the fingers slip in the side of her thong and dip into her wet channel. She moaned around him when he flicked her clit. He waited until she relaxed and began sucking again before he pulled her undies over more and let his own tongue slip between her lips and licked up to her clit, she gasped and her hips jerked. He grabbed her hips and then buried his face in between her thighs, sucking on the small bundle of nerves. Hinata couldn't keep sucking on him as she felt completely overwhelmed by the fire flooding to her privates. She laid on him gasping for air, soon panting, as she moaned her need to him. _**"Ebisu... I'm dying, it's getting so tight... it won't stop building up." **_He buried a finger inside her and wiggled it tickling right under her belly button from inside, and she screamed as her muscles began to knot up, _**"Let go Baby, just let it come." **_She screamed his name a she crashed over the edge her muscles squeezing his finger as he lapped up the juices dripping from her, as her first real orgasm ripping through her.

She laid back down on his thighs and tried to get her breathing under control, he rubbed her lower back and kissed the inside of her thigh, _**"Hina... you were beautiful, I love you so much." **_ She smiled with her eyes closed, then rubbing her cheek against his thigh she whispered, _**"I love you too danna, and now it's your turn." **_He gasped as she squeezed his erection and and then she sucked him back into her mouth, this time no mercy for him, she only gagged once as she concentrated on what Sakura had told her, then felt his head pass her tonsils and she let the rhythm he had set before come back to her. He clutched the sheets in desperation, it was almost better than actually sleeping with a woman the way her tongue caressed the vein running the length of his manhood. He pulled her hair and tried to get her to stop, he was about to cum and he knew it would shock her. _**"Hina... Baby I'm going to cum, let go sweetheart, you.... ah ... baby you have to let go! Hina I'm going to Ahhhhh!" **_She pulled back a little and then tried to swallow all the fluid pumping into her mouth. She felt some of it dribble down her chin and she tried to lick it up as she turned to look at Ebisu, he looked at her through his half closed eyes, she had never looked more erotic,the best pair of breast he'd ever seen, her thong crooked and his seed glistening on her chin.

Hinata wiped at her chin and then laid on his chest and shyly asked, _**"Danna... did I do okay?" **_He sighed still amazed at the woman he had some how managed to be paired with, she was too good for him and he was just bad enough to keep her anyway, knowing she deserved better. _**"Hina if you'd been any better I'd be dead... really." **_She nuzzled his chest as she suddenly felt the fatigue overcome her. He pulled her close before he too fell asleep, both completely content.

Hinata slowly woke up and smiled as she, Ebisu was wrapped around her his hand cupping her breast, even in sleep he was holding her as if afraid she'd leave. _**"I'd never leave you.... Oh no, leave! Ebisu, we have to get to the compound!"**_ She shook him and he looked at her drowsily his hair surrounding his face and smiled up at her, she almost forgot why she was upset but then the clock chimed, it was eleven thirty. _**"Danna the guards change in twenty-five minutes! **_His eyes widened and he shot out of the bed, grabbing his pants he threw her bra at her, then after zipping up he grabbed her skirt and flung it too in her general direction. Hinata giggled as she saw him slipping on a clean black tee and then she slipped on her ballet style flats. They were acting like a cheating couple, she grabbed his hand as he started to shove his bare foot into a boot, _** "You know it only takes ten minutes by rooftop..." **_He looked up and saw the mischievous twinkle in her lavender eyes, _'how could anyone say that Hyuuga eyes were empty?'_. She straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, he shivered as she nibbled there right below his ear where his jaw squared up, he loved the little kisses she was giving him and when she pulled back and held his chin tilting his face away he frowned, _**"There he can't miss that." **_Ebisu turned to kiss her hand and ask, _**"Who miss what?" **_

She chuckled in a very evil way for his little angel and said, _**"Why Daddy.... he can't miss that hickey. And while he could say something about one on my neck, he won't say a thing about you. After all he has spent all evening worrying if you took advantage of me, so this way I'm turning the tables." **_She laughed really hard when he blushed. Then they looked at the clock again and went out the door jumping to the rooftops. Both landed near the gate with only four minutes to spare, Hinata walked up to an older guard and asked, _**"How many times has he asked Henru?" **_The middle aged ninja laughed and then whispered, _**"Only three times... so far." **_Hinata grinned at Ebisu and she pulled him by the hand into the main entrance.

Hiashi was stalking down the corridor when he saw the couple, his pace slowed and he bowed to Ebisu, but as he rose back up his eyes locked on the red mark near his jaw. He quickly turned to look at Hinata and gently grabbed her chin to look at her throat both sides. She then giggled and said, _**"Why Daddy, you lost your mask." **_He scowled at her for only a moment before asking her fiance, _**"She planned this didn't she?" **_Ebisu nodded with a small grin of his own before pushing his dark glasses up and bowing. _**"Sorry we were a little close Hiashi-sama, we lost track of time." **_Hiashi looked once more pointedly at the hickey and calmly said, _**"Yes... I see that, well it is fine you brought her home on time. Thank you Ebisu-san." **_ Ebisu wanted desperately to kiss Hinata good night but knew her Father wouldn't be pleased, knowing your little girl is in a relationship and seeing the physical proof are two different things and the hickey was already a shock.

Hinata took the troubled expression in and then solved the problem, She grabbed his collor and pulled him down for what looked like a quick chaste kiss only Ebisu felt the slip of her tongue across his lips, then she leaned back and smiled, _**"Good night danna."**_ Turning she bowed to her Father then gave him a peck on his cheek, _**"And to you too Father." **_And she turned toward her rooms and left. Hiashi watched her turn the corner before asking, _**"Is she still my innocent daughter?" **_Ebisu knew this was also a power play and answered, _**"Of course and so she shall stay for the next eight days." **_Hiashi's brow rose and then with a small grin he bowed and he said, _**"As it should be... good night." **_Ebisu bowed as well and the before he too left, he simply said, _**"Yes, it was a very good night."**_

_**Chapter 8 Flowers and Rumors, Ino?**_

_**"Hinata everything arrived this morning?" **_Hinata looked up at Sakura, as she was surrounded by flowers, ribbons and other assorted items. Nodding she smiled, _**"Yes, Ino should be here soon, she thought it would be fun if we got to make our own bouquets."**_ Sakura looked at the peaceful happiness on her friends face, she had truly been worried when she first heard of her engagement to Ebisu, afterall he was such an ols stick in the mud. Though lately she had to admit he had been much more relaxed when he's near Hinata. Maybe this would be good for both of them. Ino entered carrying a large box, Hinata giggled before asking, _**"More...?"**_

The blond just huffed and said, _**"Yes... more. We are making five bouquets and five buttoneers. And when you make your boquet then your going to make your counterparts buttoneer, that way they will match each other, but each couple will be unique." **_She looked at them like she expected them to complain, her blue eyes glossy. The two friends could see her fatigue, so they both just smiled and nodded. Then Ino looked around and asked, _**"Hinata, where's your brat and Tenten, they need to be here too."**_

Hanabi and Shino entered and Hanabi looked at Ino, _**"Well I guess 'the brat' has arrived."**_ Shino lowered his glasses and gave Ino a look with those sexy brown eyes before leaning down to kiss Hanabi. _**"Don't worry kuroneko, I don't think you're a brat." **_Hanabi smiled as he said his goodbyes and left.

_**"kuroneko?" **_Sakura asked. Hinata laughed and then explained. _**"Yes they saw an ad for 'black cat' fireworks, little but loud firecrackers, he's called her that ever since." **_Ino was still shocked by the kiss, _**"You... Shino, but when?" **_Hanabi looked at the blond and smiled, she knew Ino had once tried to get Shino to go out with her before she had gotten into a relationship with Chouji, but Shino wasn't interested in anyone who thought insects were 'nasty little bugs'.

_**"Oh Father and Shibi-sama have already discussed their marriage, they have been talking marriage since those two played with his bugs together the week after he got them, because Shino's kinkaichu colony like her, and so does Shino." **_Hinata laughed when at that exact moment a small kinkaichu climbed out of the pocket of Hanabi's shirt and up her arm to her shoulder. Ino shuddered, Hanabi just whispered something and the insect flew after Shino. _**"Don't worry Ino, they don't like you either." **_Hanabi assured the blond kunoichi.

Sakura looked at Ino and tried not to giggle, '_boy she got told_'. Sakura turned and asked, _**"So then you two will be doing this soon too, huh?" **_Hanabi blushed and then muttered something, both Sakura and Ino looked confused and went, _**"Huh?"**_ Hinata walked over to her sister and rubbed her back, then hugged her when she burried her face in the long indigo hair. _**"Father said they have to wait until Hanabi is at least eighteen, because he doesn't want them to consummate it." **_Saukura gave her a look of sympathy and whispered, _**"Ohhhh." **_

Ino scrunched up her nose and blurted, _**"You gotta wait because they think you're to young to have sex!?" **_Hanabi turned to her and growled, _**"Well some of us aren't trashy whores." **_She still had some anger issues with the attempt Ino had made a year ago to get Shino's attentions. Ino reared back to slap her and suddenly Shino was there, grabbing her swinging hand. _**"I don't think so Ino. You touch her and you will never have a bug free moment again." **_Ino looked up at the strange noise and a swarm of insects hummed angrily behind her.

_**"Uhhh!" **_She cried as she backed away and then turned to leave. Sakura watched the swarming insects with interest, _**"Wow, they really do like you Hanabi." **_Shino relaxed a little when he saw Ino leave and smiled, _**"They should she's been around them they're whole lives. She's even learned a few tricks." **_Hanabi smiled and lifting her palm she started to release small bits of chakra from her finger tips and the tiny bugs landed devouring the offered snack. Sakura watched fascinated and Hinata chuckled, _**"Aren't they cute?" **_Hanabi asked. Shino just smiled behind his jacket, so happy she loved his colony as much as he did.

Shino once again left after another kiss and Sakura leaned over to Hanabi, _**"How did he know you were in trouble anyway?" **_Hanabi smiled and then gentle formed a tiny speck of chakra on the tip of her finger, then held it near her hi'tate and three tiny bugs came out to eat it. _**"He always leave a few to watch over me, I'm sure one went and tattled." **_This mystery being cleared up left the girls to figure out bouquet making on their own, but they did end up having a fun afternoon just visiting and arranging the flowers, Tenten even showed up for a while and finished hers off just as Kiba came to walk her home.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ino had run out to the small garden near Hinata's room right into Neji's chest. _**"Does everyone think I'm a whore?" **_Neji held her as she cried and worried what had started this. Unbeknown to everyone Ino and he had been together for eight months, and she'd been a virgin the first time they'd done anything just six weeks ago.

Neji didn't know what to think of the blond's anger but somebody had set her off, he didn't know why she always acted so experienced, he could tell she still hadn't done anything just by how her body reacted the first time he'd held her. He had hoped someone who would see through her smokescreen of 'experienced party girl' but so far everyone seem to take it for truth.

He wanted to tell everyone about them but Ino worried they wouldn't be allowed to do missions together if anyone knew their relationship. But she swore after Hinata's wedding they could tell everyone because they were going to get married too. He gently rubbed her back as she cried and then kissed her forehead telling her to go home and take a long hot bath, he had a message for Hinata, and after he delivered it he'd come to her house and join her. She nodded her blue eyes still glistening with tears, he pressed one last kiss to her lips then sent her own her way.

He continue on the errand he'd been sent and thought back at the earlier events of the day.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Neji had been so frustrated, it was only five more days until Ebisu and Hinata were married and he still hadn't had a chance to talk to the groom about his treatment of Hinata. Well no more road-blocks, he knew Ebisu was home and he wasn't going on another mission until the day after their wedding, Hiashi-sama's orders. So he walked up the drive to a big door and pulled the chain ringing the bell.

After just a few moments of waiting he heard approaching footsteps. The door opened and he heard, _**"Oh... what can I do for you Neji?" **_Neji smirked at the sarcastic politeness. _**"We need to talk, now." **_Ebisu nodded knowing this wasn't something to avoid. _**"Sure, come on in." **_

Neji followed the older man down a hall to a smaller sitting room, he was surprised by how comfortable and homey it looked, then he noticed the lavender and dusky purple items blended with the shades of blues, some of these things were Hina's. He walked over to the love seat and sat down before turning toward Ebisu. _**"Neji, you can ask me anything, I'll answer it, you can threaten me and you can try to kick my ass, but no matter what, Hina and I are getting married in five days, no matter what." **_Neji could see the conviction on his face but even better he could see the love in his eyes. _**"Well that answered some of questions, the most important ones really, but I do still have a few, if you don't mind?" **_Ebisu sat down in his old blue chair and then said, _**"Go for it." **_

Neji sighed they really did have a lot in common, if they'd ever had a chance to get to know each other before he would have been happy to call Ebisu friend, but now they were going to be family. 'Spice parties' he'd never imagined the older married women of Konoha did things like that, but it did explain a lot. Genma had a bad habit of trying to make Hina blush, which irritated him to no end he couldn't imagine being her fiance.

By the time he left they were actually looking forward to his new family member and was glad Hinata had fallen for a good man.

_**Chapter 9 Bathing**_

Ino was so pissed, she really didn't want Shino but why didn't he think she was pretty? Naruto had always laughed when she flirted with him and Shikamaru was completely Temari's. She had though of Kiba but Tenten and he were always together now. Shino had been more of a last hope kind of thing, Sasuke was probably never coming back, she had really worried about being old, ugly and alone.

_**"How did I end up with the hottest guy in the rookie nine?" **_She still remembered when she and Neji had been sent on the mission to find a rare flowering herb for Tsunade, Ino's skill in plants and Neji's byakugan were the perfect combo, and the trip had taken three weeks one way.

She smiled as the sank into the hot water, her anger slipping away with the pleasant memories. She had gone to bed leaving Neji to bank the fire, they were in a secluded area that was very rarely seen by most, no guard for the night was necessary. She tossed and turned and finally gave up and decided a drink might help.

Getting up she headed down to the creek near their camp. She heard a noise and ducked scanning for intruders. Then she heard a moan, worried Neji was hurt she headed toward the noise. There in the light of the full moon she saw him, in the water about thigh deep. She was amazed. Neji was actually masturbating.

He was gorgeous, his long hair was flowing down his back and his muscles rippled as he stroked an impressive erection. Ino had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. She often told stories of things she'd seen in men's minds. She tried to act like she knew from personal experience because everyone had someone but her. And the latest failure, Shino still 'bugged' her. She couldn't figure out why they didn't like her.

She watched silently as he stiffened his muscles tensed then he groaned as his seed spewed into the water. She still couldn't believe he was out here and she was really seeing this, she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming and then heard, _**"Ino? Come out I know you're there." **_

She gasped looking up and he was deeper in the water, looking her way. _'Damn!'_ She stepped out and then managed to say, _**"Uh sorry, really I just wanted to get a drink and well..." **_Neji rinsed off his body before steeping out totally naked and walking over to his towel. Wrapping it loosely around his hips he gathered the ends of his hair to ring it out. _**"No problem, it's not like you haven't seen a naked guy before." **_Ino blushed and bowed in embarrassment and then she heard him say, _**"...right Ino?" **_She tried to get her wits under control and muttered, _**"Yeah, right. No big deal." **_She turned back toward camp her drink forgotten.

Neji watched her and then turned his byakugan off, _**"Yeah, right... liar."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Neji walked into the room that was filled with what seemed like hundreds of flowers, he inhaled thinking of Ino for a second before saying. _**"Um, Hina-chan... I have a message for you." **_

The three women looked up at him, _**"What is it Neji nii-san?"**_ He fidgeted, he really didn't want to say it in front of Sakura, he knew she'd make some dumb ass comment. So giving up he leaned down to whisper it, _**"Ebisu said he loves you and misses you. Plus we wanted you to know every thing's great between us." **_Hinata's smile was huge she jumped up to give him a big hug and then plopped down grinning.

Neji backed up with a small smile of his own, glad to have made her happy. But then noticed Sakura eyeing him. _**"Oh uh-uh long hair, you can't think you're gonna get to waltz outta here after that... spill it." **_Neji looked at her with his most intimidating glare, _**"Excuse me?" **_Hanabi laughed, _**"Oh come on Neji, just tell us." **_Hinata blushed at this and said, _**"It was just a message from Ebisu." **_

Neji mentally moaned, now Sakura was never gonna let go. _**"Ooooo tell us what did your lover-boy say?"**_ Hinata blushed, _**"Nothing really just that he missed me." **_Sakura giggled and then nudged Hanabi. _**"Now Neji that wasn't embarrassing, if you got over Tenten and got a girlfriend maybe you wouldn't feel shy." **_Neji tensed, _**"I've been 'over' Tenten for over a year, thank you." **_Sakura's eyes narrowed, _**"Oh really? Then why aren't you dating anyone?" **_Neji tensed getting angry at her constant teasing, _**"I don't need anyone other than..." **_Neji's eyes widened, _'shit!'_.

Sakura got excited, _**"Ooo ooo who, anyone other than who? I knew a sexy guy like you wasn't sleeping alone." **_Neji grimaced, he had slept alone for seven moonths before Ino had hid away in his tent one night when he was on a training trip. He hadn't wanted to pressure her, but that night he'd been tired and she was naked. He smiled mentally at the memory, he couldn't honestly say he regretted it, he just wished they had been married.

_**"Come on hottie who is she?" **_Neji scowled, and then leaning down to Sakura's ear he whispered to the pregnant kunoichi, _**"Naruto..." **_Sakura sat back quickly her hands went, one to her mouth the other to the mound of her and Naruto's child. _**"Wha.....!" **_Neji jumped back with a smirk, _**"No, really Sakura, I'm just kidding. But somethings aren't anyone's business but the people involved." **_He looked at Hanabi who's eyes brimmed with laughter and then Hinata who was trying hard to look disapproving but her hand looked like it covered a small smile as well. Satisfied that Sakura would let it go... at least for now. He winked at Hinata and left.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He jumped to the roofs once he was out of the Hyuga Compound and soon arrived at Ino's small apartment. He walked into the bathroom to see her leaning back her eyes closed, she looked so beautiful. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

(Meanwhile...)

Sakura was fuming..., _**"He, I... I can't believe... my Naruto, he said he was with my Naruto." **_Hinata tried not to smile, _**"Now Sakura you can't corner a man and then blame him for defending himself." **_Sakura looked at Hinata, then Hanabi, suddenly she started laughing, _**"... he said he was with Naruto..." **_trying to catch her breath she gasped, _**"man... I gotta tell Naruto about this. He could use a good laugh." **_The women wrapped up the visit and Hinata thought the soon to be Hokage would at least get a chuckle out of the events, he had been studying so hard lately. Sakura left and Hanabi leaned into her sister, _**"So who is Neji with?" **_Hinata grinned and then turned to leave the room and simply said, _**"Neji... why he's with Ino." **_Hanabi sat there stunned for a second before muttering, _**"No way!"**_

_**Chapter 10 Truth and Consequences**_

Ino moaned as she felt Neji's firm lips, _**"Oh baby, I've missed you." **_He smiled she seemed to be in a much better mood. _**"You know you really should tell them the truth." **_Ino looked into his gray eyes, then putting her hand on his cheek she rubbed the already roughening stubble, _**"I know... it just seems so horrible. I lied to them for years Neji... I mean literally years." **_He turned a little and kissed her palm, _**"I know koi... but they'll forgive you. You know they will, I have a feeling Hinata is already figured out we're together." **_

Ino's eyes widened in worry, _**"When, how?" **_She sat up giving him a clear view of her breasts. Neji had to make a conscious effort to look back up to her face and then said, _**"Well she asked me how you were the other day... why would she ask me?" **_Ino tilted her head and then added_** "...you know she asked me when you'd be back from you mission last week too." **_He smiled, _'yep his little cousin knew', __**"Well are we going to waste our time worrying about it?" **_

Ino let her hand drift up his thigh, _**"Hell no, come here... if I'm a dirty whore then don't you think you should wash me?" **_He chuckled, she was feeling better if she could joke about it.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hinata had waited long enough, they only had four days left. She jumped to the red roof and then down to the balcony. She slipped in through the sliding door and made her way down the hall. Slowly opening the heavy oak door she peeped in, she could see his hair spread across the pillow. _**"Danna... are you asleep?" **_

Before she knew what was happening she was on her back, Ebisu was straddling her hips and his hair was hanging around his face as he looked down at her. _**"Hinata... you really shouldn't sneak up on a sleeping ninja..." **_She leaned up to kiss his jaw, _**"So when did you know?" **_she asked. He sighed as he rolled over to lay beside her. _**"I heard you drop down to the balcony." **_She turned on her side to look at him excitedly, _**"I got that close?" **_He grinned, _**"Yeah baby, you're getting better, I didn't sense your chakra 'til you hesitated at the bedroom door." **_Hinata thought to herself, _'shoot, I shouldn't have wondered what he had on, it completely threw me off for a second there.'_.

Ebisu grinned and then pulled her into his arms, _**"You know some wives sneak up on their spouses to kiss them." **_Hinata gave him a slow thorough kiss then quickly licked the tip of his nose. _**"Yes but most aren't married to a ninja who trains other ninjas either. You'll get your surprise kiss when I can really surprise you." **_He leaned back just enjoying her presence, she never ceased to surprise him really. By tonight they'd only have three days left, then she would spend almost every night with him, barring missions of course.

Neji might have been concerned in other circumstances when he saw his cousin climbing out of her fiances window, but he'd seen her do it a million times and the fact that Shino was standing in the tree waiting for her was an almost every morning occurrence. She always came over and spent breakfast with his family. He chuckled, _'yeah, she's much easier then Hinata'_, though he had to admit he felt good about Hinata's wedding now.

He went on to the Compound which he hadn't returned to last night, he'd have to explain to Uncle. Hiashi didn't treat him like a slave or a child he just worried if someone didn't arrive home when planned. Neji went to his room to change then down to his Uncle's small parlor to join him for morning tea.

_**"So you are alive, eh?" **_Neji smirked with a slight blush. _**"Yes Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry to have worried you, I was delayed and thought it best just to stay put." **_Hiashi bent to sip his tea then asked, _**"Ino didn't want you to leave, huh?"**_ Neji choked on his tea then muttered apologies, _**"...pardon, but... you know?"**_ Hiashi smiled then slowly took another sip before replying. _**"Yes, I know. When will you make an honest woman of Inoichi's daughter, she has a reputation we both know to be a lie. Will you treat her like the others?" **_

Neji looked at his Uncle his anger building until it sunk in his Uncle had said he knew Ino wasn't loose. _**"Uncle how are you so sure the rumors are false?" **_Hiashi flushed then answered gruffly, _**"During the invasion a few years back she was injured and became quite ill, she was throwing up and in a lot of pain and the Tsunade-sama worried about a possible miscarriage. She asked that I take an internal look. Needless to say, it's hard for a virgin to miscarry now isn't it?" **_Neji nodded he remembered Ino telling him that she had bruised a kidney and had some other problems then. _**"I assume from the over night stays this isn't still the case though." **_

Neji hung his head, then looking up he saw understanding in the older man's eyes, _**"We've been seeing each other for almost nine months, but we only became intimate recently, we want to marry but she won't take the spotlight from Hinata." **_Hiashi nodded as he thought, _**"Neji talk to her, if she isn't interested in the spotlight, then why don't you two marry that evening, your friends will still be here and Ebisu and Hinata will have left for their honeymoon. Your secret will be forgiven easier in the joy of another wedding." **_

Neji felt as if a weight had been lifted it did seem like a great idea, now if only his kunoichi agreed. He stood and bowed to leave, but before he could beg to be excused Hiashi spoke, _**"A ring would go a long way to helping you get your way, and with her eyes might I suggest saphires?" **_Neji grinned as he bowed, _**"Yes, thank you Uncle." **_Hiashi sat back cupping his tea, smiling, he loved it when Neji called him Uncle, it was always when he was happy with him.

_**Chapter 11 Look Ma No Hands- is a dangerous game**_

Both men would have been nervous if they knew what Hanabi was up to, she walked up behind Shino, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her cheek against his strong back. _**"Kuroneko, are you really so sad waiting?" **_She nodded against him without a sound, he sighed, when she was this sad he felt helpless. _**"You know I won't go against Hiashi-sama, you know why don't you?" **_She pushed away from him, she felt like a child, everyone treated her like one. The year and a half they still had left until she turned eighteen felt more like eighteen years then eighteen months, what if some kunoichi with big jugs showed up and took Shino from her? _**"You don't really want me do you?"**_

Shino spun around at that, and did something he'd later wish he hadn't. Grabbing her hand he pressed it against the front of his pants, _**"Does that feel like I don't want you?" **_He knew his mistake the moment her eyes widened and she grasped the bulge there rubbing it as she tried to feel the full length. He tried to backtrack, but as it seemed to prove a determined Hyuga girl is hard to avoid. She stepped forward with every step back he took. _**"Nabi... kuroneko... please, baby don't." **_Hanabi gave the poor man a moment of relief to put her hands on his chest and shove. Shino fell back and looked up to find her sitting on his hips grinning.

_**"Alright Shino I won't lay a hand on you..." **_He smiled as she unzipped his jacket and he even shrugged out of it for her. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him, her hands running over his shoulder to his cheeks. Shino relaxed when her hands traveled up to his face, and lapped at her lips, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Then she started, at first he was too into the kiss but then alarms went off and he pulled back trying to stop her,_** "Baby... please, stop that." **_Hanabi continued to grind her pelvic bone against his bulge, then figured out the right direction to actually feel a stroking sensation, _**"What Shino... you mean this?" **_She asked as she rubbed her hips back and forth feeling the same pressure building he did."

_**"Uh....oh, yeah. Mmmm, uh Nabi we shouldn't do this... uhhh" **_Hanabi smiled seductively her eyes half closed as she felt him weakening his argument and then his hips started thrusting to meet hers. _**"But... why?" **_She asked picking up the pace trying to keep up with the fire building hotter. Shino gave up and grasping her hips he preceded to dry hump the woman he loved so much. Soon they were both moaning and gasping for air the tension ready to explode. Shino groaned as he heard her climax, _**"Oh! Shino... oh yeah." **_Then he felt his own release and ground against her as she slumped forward to lay on his sweaty chest.

He rubbed gentle circles on her back as she panted trying to catch her breath. _**"I'm sorry Shino, I'm sorry I made you do it." **_He smiled into her hair and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Only his girl would apologize for giving him an orgasm, _**"Kuroneko... I love you so much. I know we shouldn't have done it but, I can't say I regret it. But it will make waiting harder." **_She looked up at him and then sighed, _**"Is sex really better then that? **_Shino grinned, _**"How would I know, I've only had sex with my hand. I've been waiting for you." **_She knew she shouldn't feel good that he'd been going without all these years, but she did.

Shino sat up taking her with him and then peeled her top off and she gasped, then he pulled her capris down too. Hanabi wondered what he was up to, then he shucked his own pants, leaving them both in their soiled underwear and picked her up to wade out into the small lake. She squealed at the still cold water and he chuckled. _**"Why are we going swimming, now?" **_Shino splashed water on her then gently set her down in the waist high water. _**"Well I don't want to explain the wet spots on my pants, did you?" **_She watched as he splashed water on his on underwear and even rinsing under water some. She giggled and then thought of something, _** "We just did that and I haven't even seen you naked." **_

Shino smirked and then replied, _**"Woman leave me some mystery!" **_Hanabi burst out giggling and then splashed water at his head. Shino ducked and splashed back, she was happy which made him happy, but they needed to have a talk with their parents, soon.

After getting dressed they jumped in so their clothes were wet, Hanabi teased him about what explanation they were going to use and decided on the don't say anything unless asked. By the time they got to the Hyuga Compound only Neji saw them, dinner was almost ready and he rushed them to the rear, Hanabi going to her room and Neji dragging Shino to his. _**"What on earth were you two up to.... wait I really don't want to know just leave me in blissful ignorance. Here take these the bath is that way, hurry up and meet me outside the dining room alright?"**_ Shino nodded blushing, taking the clean clothes quietly just glad he got away without explaining.

_**Chapter 12 Handsome and Smart**_

Hiashi only raised a brow as Shino and Neji joined them at the table, especially since he'd never seen Shino dressed like he was. He was wearing one of Neji's loose yukatas and pants, his forearms, neck and face bare, though he did have his glasses on. Hanabi just smiled at her soup and Hinata looked up and remarked, _** "Oh Shino, you look so handsome, I really wish you'd let people see your face more." **_Hiashi was hard pressed to keep his mask when Hanabi quickly commented, _**"I don't think so! I don't need some skanky fangirls chasing him he can stay wrapped from head to toe." **_Neji just looked at Shino who blushed and studied his soup. _'Damnit this is why I like my jacket, I feel like I'm freaking naked.'_

Hanabi waited until he glanced her way and then she mouthed, _**"I'm so sorry, you really can wear whatever you want." **_He smiled and then dinner went on peacefully. When they were all through eating Hinata and Hanabi went to get tea and dessert, and Shino looked at Hiashi. _**"Hiashi-sama, sir... I really need to speak with you and Father very soon."**_ Hiashi exchanged a worried look with Neji and asked, _**"Son is there a problem?" **_Shino sighed and then looking straight at his future Father-in-law he answered honestly, _**"Not yet sir... but I think there may be soon." **_Hiashi had no time for more as the girls came in with a tray of almond cookies fresh from the oven and some Chamomille tea, both Hiashi's favorites. He took a deep breathe and thanked Kami that at least this he could enjoy without concern.

As the evening got late Shino kissed Hanabi gently on her forehead and she hugged him tightly, _**"Sweet dreams kuroneko... I love you." **_She looked up at him and then kissed his jaw, _**"I love you too Shino, I really am sorry for all the problems today." **_He smiled and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, _**"I'd go through anything for you, don't worry. Anyway you didn't hear me complaining after the fact did you." **_She grinned as he headed out and turned to go to her room. As soon as he saw her go he turned to Hiashi's parlor.

Hiashi was in his robe drinking his nightly glass of sake. _**"Come in son, I knew you would figure a way to see me before you left. What's wrong?" **_Shino knelt near Hiashi and then tried to explain without sounding like a pervert, _**"Sir you know Hanabi and I have been 'together' for years now, and I would never press her to be intimate. But lately... well she's curious, and I have to be honest I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I love her." **_Hiashi listened patiently even though he hated to hear what the young man spoke of.

_**"Shino... I do hear what you're saying, and I even understand. I was once young and in love. Ask your Father if I can come over after breakfast in the morning, we may have to adjust the plan. Tomorrow I'll just be in the way here anyway." **_Shino bowed and then saying good night he headed home to talk to his Dad. He wished he and Hanabi were getting married the day after tomorrow, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

_**Chapter 13 One day left**_

The day looked to be another beautiful May day, Hiashi had arrived as promised. Shibi motioned him over to the table and then greeted him, _**"Good morning Hiashi, it seems we speak often of this subject. Come have some tea." **_Hiashi sat down and then took a sip of tea before he then asked, _**"So I assume your son has told you his problem?" **_Shibi nodded and grunted_**, "Meh... He has found what we all did, kunoichi make up their own minds." **_Hiashi smirked as he thought of his wife, _**"Yes, I'm finding it wasn't just my wife but my daughters too, these women very much have minds of their own." **_Shibi chuckled deeply, _**"Well Kami seem to bless me with sons, I think a daughter might have been the end of me." **_Hiashi seem to nod in agreement. He often thought his daughters were going to do him in too, at least mentally.

Shibi then leaned back and asked, _**"So have you changed your mind on waiting until Hanabi is eighteen, you know Shino's mother was younger." **_Hiashi sighed then looked up, _**"If they were to get married I'd want her to have a jutsu to prevent pregnancy, at least until she's older, she's not fragile but she is small like her Mother." **_Shibi knew this was the cause of Hiashi's desire for Hanabi to wait, but he also had to admit that the two had actually been engaged for nearly six years. They had never distanced themselves from one another or changed their minds. They truly were dedicated to each other and now their bodies desired to join as well. He was surprised they hadn't already broken their vow to wait until they married.

Shibi had asked Shino to join them after he walked Hanabi to train, and he slid the door open to enter just then, _**"Good morning Hiashi-sama, Father." **_He bowed to the older men, then sat down to join them. _**"Shino... is my daughter still chaste?" **_Shino took a deep breath then released it slowly. _**"Yes sir, but... I don't honestly know for how much longer. I'm trying to wait as well, but it is very hard now, harder then it used to be. I fear I may fail to continue keeping my promise." **_Hiashi respected the honesty, even if he wished his daughter would always remain a sweet young girl. _**"Have you ever been unfaithful to her?" **_Shino took his glasses off and laid them down, looking up straight into the Hyuga's opaque eyes. _**"Never." **_

Hiashi gave a short nod, _**"Do you think six months too long?" **_Shino bowed his head and sighed, _**"No sir, it would be fine if I'm in Suna?" **_Shibi gave a short hoarse laugh, _**"Well spoken son." **_Hiashi smirked and then asked, _**"Three months?" **_Shino looked at him and then asked him a question, _**"Sir... if your wife had offered herself to you before your wedding, more then once, how long would you be able to hold out?" **_Shibi wisely kept silent. Hiashi's eyes widened at what his daughter had truly been putting the young man through, she was innocent and didn't understand the strain Shino was experiencing.

_**"Will you accept the jutsu that would temporarily seal her womb?" **_Shino leaned toward him, _**"Gladly if she agrees, until she is eighteen or even twenty-one, I don't need a child now, though I do want some someday. I only want Hanabi, we have waited so very long." **_Hiashi nodded the added, _**"I'll be honest with you, she only offered once and I didn't hold out. You have done well Shino, truly, thank you."**_

Shino mentally groaned, he wish Hiashi hadn't said that, because he really didn't want to hold out either.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ebisu paced back and forth, he hadn't seen Hinata in over twenty four hours. He knew that rationally that they hadn't been away from each other for very long but he felt like it was weeks. He wanted her to know he was thinking of her, but he knew it was bad luck to see the bride today. He decided to go to the Yamanka Flower Shop and make one last purchase. He remembered the day she had asked him if he like flowers and he told her about some of his favorites, she mentioned one she had only heard about but never seen blooming. He had to talk to Inoichi, it may be impossible but he had to try, he missed her and he wanted her to know. Leaving the house he waved as he saw Neji heading the opposite way, his soon-to-be cousin by marriage didn't notice he seemed fixated on something he was holding. Ebisu shrugged, no-big, he'd see him in the morning. He hurried his pace, he wanted to give Inoichi some time to make this happen.

_**Chapter 14 Rings and Things**_

Neji knew he'd waited until the last minute but he had found the perfect ring, a combination of diamonds and sapphires that formed an intricate tiny flower, it even had a tiny emerald leaf. He arrived at her place and went in to find her with three pairs of shoes on the floor. _**"Oh Neji... please tell me you will actually care if I ask you which shoes I wear tomorrow, I mean ya know humor me at least. I have strappy sandals, flats and then these heels, I mean I am walking down the isle with you and you're six inches taller, so height won't matter..." **_She stopped and looked at him, he stood there smiling, his hands behind his back, silently watching her.

She looked at him, then tilting her head to the side got a thoughtful look and stood up. She walk over until she stood right in front of him, _**"Alright... you have my attention. What are you up to?" **_Neji knelt down and then took her hand, he turned it palm up and then pressed a kiss to it. _**"Ino, you know I love you. You also know I want to marry you. I spoke to my Uncle... he wanted me to let you know he would be honored to have you in our family." **_Ino felt the tears roll down her cheeks but she couldn't move, she had dreaded what Hiashi would think of Neji marrying someone with her reputation.

Neji went on, _**"But he does have one request, he knows the truth, he was the one who examined you by Byakagun when you were injured during the invasion. He's known you were a virgin the whole time, but he wants you to let your friends know, I do too."**_

Ino was crying freely now, she didn't know what to do, Neji stood back up and then took her into his arms, _**"Would you be willing to marry me tomorrow night at the reception, Hiashi pointed out, that after Hinata and Ebisu leave all our friends will still be there. And they would be much more apt to accept the truth if they were celebrating our wedding too. And you can wear this." **_She looked at his hand where a small blue velvet box was, he opened it to expose the beautiful flower ring.

_**"Oh... Neji." **_He smiled into her hair and asked, _**"Is that a yes...?" **_She giggled then sniffed, _**"Yes you arrogant man. Yes! I'd love to marry you, and I want to tell everyone you're mine and I've only ever belong to you." **_He smirked as he took the ring out and put it on her finger, then swinging her up into his arms he whispered, _**"Oh and by the way, I like the heels, but it'll be a long day... so wear the flats, they won't show under the kimono anyway." **_Ino busted out laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly.

Meanwhile just a short time later, Ino's Dad chuckled as he brought a single flower to a house that seem to be flooded with them, the guard smiled as well and guided him to the small parlor that Hinata and her Father were sitting in. _**"Good Evening Inoichi, what brings you out tonight, I would have thought you'd be taking a well deserved break?" **_Inoichi pulled the delicate bloom from behind his back and answered, _**"Yes, don't worry I plan to Hiashi, but a certain man begged me to bring this to your daughter... Hinata it is a night blooming Jasmine. Ebisu wanted you to have it and know he can't wait for tomorrow morning, he hopes you sleep well." **_Hinata blushed but quickly reached for the flower and inhaled the sweet fragrance, She stood to go put it in water and Inoichi stopped her. _**"Hinata congratulations, and don't forget if you want to press it have it done in two days at night, then it will be beautiful forever."**_ he gave her a peck on the cheek and she grinned nodding and then went to get a vase.

Inoichi then went over to sit near Hiashi, _**"So I hear your nephew will be making my daughter an honest woman, and this is on your advice, how long has this been going on?" **_he asked his voice deeper and serious. Hiashi nodded then answered, _**"Yes he loves her, he would have married her months ago you know?" **_Inoichi sighed, _**"Yes I know, she's so headstrong, just like her Mother. I'm glad she can show some good sense, she's marrying a man who didn't believe all that crap she was dishing out as truth. I worried for a long time, but Neji is a good man." **_Hiashi nodded in agreement, he turned a cup over and offered the pot, Inoichi smiled and nodded over his shoulder, _**"Don't you think this call for something stronger?" **_Hiashi chuckled, then going over to his cabinet he pulled out some aged sake. Pouring a full measure in the two cups he held his own up and made a toast, _**"To our daughters, and the men who are marrying them, now maybe we can sit back and watch them run in circles." **_Inoichi chuckled and drank his sake in one drink. _**"Thank Kami for that!" **_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 15 The big Day**_

Hinata rose very early her body restless, she knew she wasn't suppose to start getting ready until Sakura, Tenten and Ino arrived but she was tired of tossing and turning. So at five in the morning she decided to take a bath. She washed her hair twice and then wrapping it in a towel she climbed into the furo. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Neji entered to see her worried she had fallen asleep he rushed to the tub, _**"Hina? Are you..." **_Hinata jumped up cover her breasts, _**"Neji nii-san!" **_He blushed and backed up, _**"Gomen, Hinata, I thought you had fallen asleep, you never bathe this early... you never get up this early unless it's for a mission." **_Neji turned away from her and then put the large towel within reach, _**"I'll keep my back turned but you've been in a hot bath for a while you need to get out, your legs may be weak. Just tell me if you feel unsteady and I'll help you." **_

Hinata felt stupid but knew he was right she had stayed in too long, she felt dizzy. Standing up she wrapped the towel around herself and started to step out, _**"Ehh... oh, Neji!" **_He spun just in time to catch her around the waist. _**"Up we go..." **_Neji picked her up and carried her to her room, laying her on her bed he rubbed her cheek. _**"You rest here for a while, alright? Hanabi will come in soon to 'wake' you. You should be feeling better then." **_Hinata sighed and then grabbed his hand, _**"Arigato Nii-san." **_Neji just smiled and left her to rest.

Hanabi arrived just as he predicted about an hour later, _**"Wha....! Hinata you've already bathed, wow... excited huh?" **_Hinata nodded then sat up and had to admit she did feel better and her excitement was building. Jumping up she ran over to the dresser to get the new undies she had bought for today. _**"Hanabi! Ebisu will be here in just a little while."**_

Hanabi laughed watching her sister run around babbling. She wished she and Shino were getting married today, but she was still excited for Hinata. Then she decided to really stir her up. _**"Hina, we have to stay in the private wing until the wedding, they're going to bring your breakfast here." **_Hinata stopped bustling around and then turned quickly, _**"But why? I mean I really don't need to but... are there guests already here?" **_

Hanabi wanted to watch her reaction and so she took her hand and faced her, _**"Oh no... but Ebisu is eating breakfast with Father and Neji, he's getting dressed in the guest rooms." **_Wait for it.... she thought. _**"What! He's here, Oh! HE's really here. Hanabi Ebisu is here, Now." **_Hanabi giggled and nodded, _**"I know silly I told you."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Thank you for inviting me to get ready here Hiashi-sama." **_Hiashi smiled he had dreamed of having a son and today he would. The maid brought in their breakfast and the men ate quietly. Neji excused himself saying he had preparations to see to before they got dressed in their finery. Hiashi stood too but turned to Ebisu, _**"Son would you come with me?"**_

Ebisu nodded curiously, then followed the older shinobi. They entered a large room off past Hiashi's office, the walls were covered in ancient weapons, they were beautiful in a deadly way, meticulously kept. Then on the rear wall he saw a bare section. Hiashi spoke facing the wall. _**"This is the section I would have hung my sons weapons, Hinata just laughed when I asked if she had one she wanted to hang, she offered a roll of bandages. I knew she was sincere but I don't think she grasped the meaning of the offer. She will be the first female heir. She doesn't know how our heritage has already changed with this..." **_Ebisu touched Hiashi's shoulder and the older man turned around to face him, _**"She knows... she does really. She spoke to me about your pride in the history and how she hopes to live up to her ancestors. I think her ignorance is more just the tender heart she has, Hinata doesn't carry weapons because she isn't an attacker... she's a protector. She will kill to protect those she loves, but she isn't one to rush blindly out in rage." **_Hiashi nodded, he had picked better than he ever thought for his daughter.

With a wry smile he put his hand on Ebisu's shoulder and asked, _**"Would you like to put a weapon here son?" **_Ebisu swallowed, he knew the honor he was being given. _**"I would be honored Father." **_Hiashi nodded and the stood there admiring the generations' tributes to the protection of their village.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ino, Sakura and Tenten arrived together and giggled when they saw Hinata sitting there in her underwear. _**"Whoa girl, where did you get those?" **_Sakura asked looking at the sexy undies, _'man I miss my waist' _she thought enviously.

Tenten grinned and then asked her too, _**"Yeah, where 'cuz Kiba would just howl if I wore something like that." **_Ino smirked, _**"Doesn't he howl anyway?" **_Sakura scowled and sniped, _**"Shut up pig!"**_

Ino was shocked to hear Hanabi come to her defense, _**"Sakura, lay off. Today is a very special day."**_ Hanabi looked directly at Ino and she gasped, _'she knows, she knows I'm getting married too'_, Sakura waved her hand and replied, _**"yeah, yeah you're right sorry Hinata."**_

Hinata also looked at Ino and smiled, _**"Yes today is a very special day... let's share it together." **_Ino couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes as she nodded. Sakura saw them too and teased, _**"Damn Ino, I'm the one pregnant shouldn't I be the one crying for no reason, not you."**_ Tenten could sense the underlying current and just shoved Sakura's shoulder with her own, _**"Come on we have a wedding to get ready for."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Neji are you sure you want me to hold this, what if I drop it or something?" **_Neji smirked, _**"Lee I trust you with my life, I think I can trust you with Ino's ring."**_

_**"Anyway if I keep it I might accidently hand Ebisu the wrong one." **_Lee grinned thinking of the uproar that could cause. _**"Your youthful excitement is shared by me as well, I will protect your flowers ring with my life." **_Neji smiled knowing he couldn't have a better best man.

Ebisu stepped out of the bathroom and held out a tiny lily with a pin. _**"I know I wanted the traditional kimonos, but there isn't a buttonhole for this can I get some help?" **_The men chuckled and Neji pinned the bloom to Ebisu. Shino, and the rest of the guys walked in and all teased the groom, Naruto even transforming into his sexy no jutsu asking Ebisu, _**"Are you sure you want to tie yourself down to one woman, stud?" **_They all burst out laughing when Ebisu reached out and pinched his nipple hard saying, _**"Hell yes I do, Hina looks better then that, now cover your ass."**_

_**"Ow! Shit that hurt!" **_Naruto howled as he turned back. _**"Well it really doesn't seem right to have your future leader doing the naked chick in a cloud thing either, does it, Hokage?" **_Naruto blushed as the others chuckled.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Oh Hinata...." **_Hinata smiled as she spun around in her kimono in front of the mirror, the rich cream silk making her skin rosy, the delicate blue swirls of wind imitating the twist of the sixty-four palms. It was her Mother's, her something old and something blue. She played with the fan her Father had bought her, her something new, then Ino walked over to fasten a beautiful golden sun necklace around her neck and she leaned in to whisper. _**"Neji gave me this on my birthday, he told me my love was why he was in the sun, you can borrow it." **_Hinata kissed her cheek and the Ino wiped the tear threatening her make-up and they grinned at each other.

Sakura grabbed her camera and took more pictures and then Hanabi walked back in. Ino was wearing a blue silk kimono the same shade as the threads of Hinata's, she also had her new engagement ring from last night, she carried a bouquet that her Father had added a few dried flowers to from her Mother's wedding bouquet. Hanabi smiled and then offered her a tiny brooch. _**"Here I wanted to loan you this, it may not be your taste but it will be borrowed and I want to say I'm sorry, I have a horrible temper. I shouldn't have said what I did." **_Ino cupped her mouth not to laugh, it was a tiny gold kinkaichu bug. She hugged Hanabi and whispered, _**"Forgiven, I really didn't want Shino personally, I just felt unwanted, he's sweet , and I didn't want to be alone." **_Hanabi smiled, she knew it was bad but it made her feel better to know Ino hadn't really been after Shino, the blond was too pretty.

Sakura finished Tenten's hair and Hanabi sat down for her turn, they were all trying this style Sakura had found, a french twist with trendrils free on the sides of their faces.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inoichi found Hiashi in his study sipping on a glass of sake, _**"If it's not to early for you then it's not for me either, give me a glass too. Have you seen Hinata yet? **_Hiashi poured his old friend a glass then turned to sit down and nodded negatively, _**"No their still getting ready'." **_Inoichi nodded and the two men enjoyed their drinks and tried to sort their thoughts.

Soon they left the refuge they had found to go search for the grooms, Ebisu was ready and waiting eager to see Hinata, Neji however was a total wreck. He kept picturing Ino chickening out and slipping away to hide. Lee went to find the only person who could reassure him.

Sakura heard the knock on the door, _**"Yeah who is it?"**_ She cracked the door and saw Lee standing there. _**"Hi beautimous cherry blossom, may I speak to Neji's bride?"**_

Sakura gave him a totally confused look but then thought of the two Hyuga girls helping Hinata. _**"Uh... hold on and I'll ask." **_Lee just nodded and smiled. She walked back into the sitting room and asked, _**"Uh, Hinata is Neji engaged to one of your cousin's?"**_ Hinata nodded 'no' and then asked Sakura, _**"Why would you ask?" **_Sakura feeling very confused then explained the problem. _**"Well Lee said that Neji really needs to talk to his bride." **_

_**"Oh.... INO!" **_Sakura's eyes widened, _'now why is she calling Ino-pig'_, she watched as Hinata spoke quietly to Ino then Ino got a worried look and dashed out the door. Sakura tilted her head in confusion befor walking over to Hinata. _**"Hinata is Ino going to get Neji's bride and who is she anyway?"**_

Hinata put a hand on Sakura's arm in case she needed to steady her and then explained, _**"Sakura, Ino is Neji's bride they've been together for almost nine months. And he's upset, Lee knows Ino's the only one who can calm him down." **_Sakura looked like she was having an attack of some kind, her eyes were bugging she was breathing erratically and she kept looking from Hinata to the door Ino had just left through. _**"Wha... Ino... Neji, since when did the pig catch the prince, is she pregnant?" **_

Hinata got one of the coldest looks anyone had ever seen as she narrowed her eyes and in a sharp tone demanded, _**"SAKURA... leave now, before I say something that can't be taken back."**_ Sakura's hands trembled as she quickly turned the nob and shot out of the door.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lee entered the room Neji was in and then asked him, _**"Neji would you close your eyes?"**_ Neji was already anxious and now Lee wanted to play games, _'what if she's already gone?'_. _**"Lee are you crazy, I don't have time for this."**_

_**"Neji it's important, she says you can't see her until the wedding..." **_Neji's eyes snapped shut, _**"Ino is here... now?" **_Lee cracked the door open and then Neji felt a soft hand in his, _**"Neji, koi... what's wrong? You're not regretting marrying me are you?" **_He felt his anxiety melt away at her voice, _**"No never Ino... I just... well I was worried you'd change your mind." **_

The hand then went to his cheek and he nuzzled against it, _**"Silly Hyuga, I want you too much to run away. You just better be there to walk me down the aisle at Hinata and Ebisu's wedding."**_ Lee smiled when he heard his team mates reply. _**"Ino I'll go where ever you want me too, just tell me when and where. I love you." **_Ino had tears in her eyes as she too said, _**"I love you too. And the gazebo in about an hour and a half." **_

Neji grinned and kissed the palm of her hand, _**"I'll be there, there's no way I'm losing you." **_Lee waited for a few seconds then said, _**"I'll take her back and you check on Ebisu alright?" **_Neji nodded his eyes still closed tightly.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Sakura, sweetheart... what are you doing out here?" **_Sakura turned to see Naruto as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her widening middle. She turned in his arms and sobbed, _**"N, Na...NARUTO! I pissed off Hinata and now she hates me! I didn't know Neji was engaged to Ino." **_Naruto held his wife as she hysterically sobbed. Rubbing her back he whispered, _**"Baby, Hinata doesn't hate you. She may be hurt, what did you say?" **_

Sakura sniffed and tried to stop crying then raggedly told him, _**"I just don't see how those two got together, and I asked her if Ino got knocked up." **_Naruto sighed, one day his wife would learn not to jump to conclusions, but until then, he was on clean up duty. _**"Sakura... do you even really know Ino?" **_Sakura turned her wet emerald eyes up to look at her husband, he looked just like his Father and it never ceased to amaze her that he had waited for her to gain a brain and see what was in front of her.

_**"Of course, she's loud and always after a new guy, she'll never stay faithful... poor Neji." **_Naruto pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders, _**"Sakura... you really don't know her at all do you?" **_She started getting upset and Inner Sakura was screaming, _'Oh no he didn't just say that, we've known the pig forever and some of the stories she's told, she's lucky any guy wants her worn out butt!'__**"Naruto! I've known Ino for over a decade, don't tell me that." **_

Naruto sighed and took her chin in his hand, _**"Baby... don't talk just listen, go and ask Neji about Ino and just listen, for me, alright?" **_Sakura jerked free and then stomped off toward the guest rooms, _**"Fine I will." **_

Naruto chuckled then remarked, _**"Kami, I hope that kid is a boy."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shikamaru heard the knock and opened the door to find an irritated looking Sakura there, _**"Shika, I need to talk to Neji." **_He moved to let her in and answered, _**"Hold on, I'll get him he's with Ebisu." **_She gave a short nod and plopped into one of the overstuffed chairs.

As he entered the room he saw the guys sitting there talking to Inoichi and Hiashi, and he motioned to Neji. Neji walked over to the door, _**"What's wrong Shika?" **_The normally lazy nin looked excited and then whispered, _**"Have fun man, Sakura wants to speak to you and she looks pissed." **_Neji just gave him a so-what look and shrugged before going out the door. All the men were looking at Shikamaru now and he shrugged and then said, _**"Hey it ain't my old lady." **_They chuckled and went back to talking.

_**"Sakura is there a problem?" **_Sakura stood up with a little difficulty and then asked, _**"Neji... how did you and Ino get engaged, is she pregnant, did she con you?" **_ Neji took a deep breath, he thought he was prepared for the ugly things that might be said but_ 'Kami this was suppose to be Ino's best friend and she didn't even know her'_. _**"Sakura... I took Ino's virginity, six weeks ago, she's not pregnant. She didn't fake it, she'd never even gotten to second base. She lied. She was worried people would think she was undesirable. And no one even bothered to doubt her stories... not even her so called best friend."**_

Sakura plopped back down at the venom in his gray eyes. _**"Neji... but she knew so much. I mean how was I suppose to know when she gave details about things I'd never done?" **_Neji sighed and rubbed his jaw, _**"Sakura when she inhabits someone she can see things, do you know how many sickos she has had to stop and hold while reinforcements arrived. Some of them were thinking what they would do if they could get there hands on her body. She had a lot of problems with that. Tsunade decided to let her go in and see some healthy things in men's minds. She had never 'done' anything."**_ Sakura felt like she had done something evil, she should have known, but how?

_**"Sakura... I do understand, well kind of. But Ino was just a very insecure woman, she worried men didn't find her attractive after I turned her down at the Forest of Death, and then when other guys chose someone else... each time tore away at her confidence. She told the stories because she wanted you all to think she was pretty and that guys appreciated her." **_Sakura nodded understanding the skewed thoughts, after all she had her own personal demons. _'Hey who you calling a demon, woman?' _Inner Sakura screamed.

_**"Neji... I'm sorry. I hope you two are very happy together, really." **_He nodded but before he turned to rejoin the men he made one last dig, _**"Yeah thanks, but Sakura... I'm not the one you should apologize to..."**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ino was helping Hanabi with a pin in her hair that was poking her when she felt two slim arms wrap around her waist, she felt Sakura's belly at her back and then heard the quiet voice, _**"I'm sorry Ino-pig, I never knew... why didn't you come talk to me. I really do love you." **_ Ino hugged her arms and then just as quietly whispered back, _**"I know... just chalk it up to another botched up moment do to our stupidity about Sasuke. I thought if you knew you'd run and tell him I was scared of sex. For a while I really was, but by the time I'd found out what was normal, I'd started the stories... well he was gone and I just couldn't figure out how to explain." **_She turned to face her old friend/rival and the two gave each other watery grins, then the baby kicked. _**"Wow... that was the baby?" **_Sakura smiled as she rubbed the unidentified part, _**"yep, he's getting real active now." **_

And that quickly all was forgiven and the talk turned to babies, the universal language of new brides and Mom's.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto reentered the room only to be pulled aside by Neji, _**"Did you send your wife here?" **_Naruto smirked and answered, _**"Yeah I figured I owed you after that bit of naming me as your lover..." **_The two men smiled and then Neji said, _**"Yeah I guess so, I'm pretty sure we got things straight, but no offense. I'm glad she's Your wife." **_Naruto laughed and then scratching the back of his head he grinned and said, _**"Yeah me too." **_Neji just nodded at the complete ignorance, _'Yeah love is blind'_.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Soon the music was wafting through the house and Tenten ran in to tell the women, _**"Hiashi-sama is here. Hinata we're ready to go." **_Hinata took a deep breath and then smiled and nodded, she turned and picked up her bouquet.

Walking through the door she took her Father's arm, _**" I'm ready Father."**_

Looking at his eldest daughter Hiashi was amazed how much she looked like her Mother, he smiled and then with a kiss on her cheek he whispered, _**"Yes, I see that you are. You look beautiful Hinata." **_Hinata blushed as she heard the first chords that were their cue to start the procession down the aisle.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ino slowly walked down the aisle her eyes on Neji, he smiled as he watched her gliding gracefully, in the flats of course, and couldn't believe she was really going to be his in a few hours. She smiled at him before turning to line up on the opposite side of the altar.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto couldn't help the grin as he watched Sakura, even though she was heavy with his child she still looked beautiful in her sea green kimono. Her pink hair shiny and her smile just for him, he knew that soon they wouldn't have as much time together with the baby and him becoming the Hokage, but tonight he decided he would treat her like a bride too.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kiba saw Tenten her hair in the new style, her pink kimono hugging the curves he loved, he couldn't help the rush of possesiveness that flooded him, he could smell her perfume even with all the other people here today. It smelled like home. He knew she was his mate now he just needed to convince her, his chest swelled with pride when she winked at him before joining Ino and Sakura.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hanabi floated down next and Shino smiled shyly in his gray kimono, she gave him a scorching once over and the jounin blushed, he couldn't help but be happy that he would be able to tell her they could marry soon. And watched as she turned to see her sister coming down the aisle, before doing so himself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The music changed announcing the brides arrival and everyone rose to see Hinata as she walked slowly down the aisle, Hinata had eyes only for Ebisu. He swallowed the lump in his throat and Neji chuckled silently when he heard him whisper, _**"Why... why did she choose me?" **_

_**"Does anyone here have reason these two cannot join in marriage?" **_The temple priest ask as Hiashi put Hinata's hand in Ebisu's, after a moment of silence he asked, _**"Who gives this bride?" **_Hiashi answered, _**"I her father and the entire Hyuga Clan." **_The priest then stepped down to Hiashi who offered his index finger, a small cut was made and the Ebisu also had a small incision on his index finger. _**"This blood will bind the agreement made and this man will join the Hyuga Clan today as a future Leader's spouse he will forever be known as Hyuga from this day forward and his children will be Hyuga." **_Their fingers were touched to the scroll as a symbol of the merger and the Clan elders took it to file away. Then Ebisu stepped down once again to Hinata's side this time as a Hyuga.

_**Epilogue**_

The people mingled and soon Hiashi called their attention to the front, _**"Hinata and Ebisu have left for their honeymoon, but we have a surprise tonight, please give your attention to my nephew Neji."**_

Neji looked up for only a second to the small window near the stairs.

Ebisu wrapped his arms snugly around Hinata, _**"You know this isn't where I pictured we be two hours after our wedding..." **_he whispered into her ear. _**"Shhhhhh... I can't miss nii-san's wedding." **_Ebisu chuckled and then pressed a kiss to her neck. _**"I know koishii."**_

_**"Thank you all for coming and I hope you don't mind, we didn't want to take Hinata's spotlight but I really didn't want to wait any longer to marry the woman I love, she has somethings she needs to say and I hope you'll all give her that opportunity." **_Gasps were heard from everyone and whispers abound as the people tried to figure out who he was talking about. They got even louder as Ino stepped forward.

_**"Hello everyone I know this must be quite a surprise to you all. I wanted to take this time to actually beg you all to forgive me."**_ The murmurs got louder and everyone seemed to be trying to figure out what she meant. They couldn't see her hands shaking but Neji could, he walked behind her and wrapping his arms around her he felt her lean back against him before she continued.

_**"I've lied to you all, some not directly but by letting you go on believing the rumors. I've told stories about things I haven't done... I know there will be those who don't believe me now, and that's alright. I went through a lot when I was learning my mind transfer jutsu, and let's just say some things traumatized me when it came to men's thoughts. I overcompensated for it by pretending I had been with men and done things I hadn't. Soon though everyone seemed to believe my lies. In fact many guys avoided me due to the experience they thought I had. This led to me becoming even more insecure. I thought I'd be left alone forever, but Neji figured out what no one else did, that it was all a lie I was hiding behind. He has won my my trust and also my heart. So please everyone I just want to ask that you forgive me for my lies and not judge the Hyuga's harshly for excepting me into their family." **_

Ino had tears in her eyes and many sighed as Neji gently tilted her face back to kiss her. Hiashi then walked back to the mic and declared, _**"Over the years I have done much for my village and my Clan, guarding my honor and reputation was one of these things, but I can say with pride that Ino is a perfect bride for Neji, I know she speaks the truth today and for those that don't believe then be damned. We do not need you." **_He patted Neji's shoulder and many in the crowd screaming, _**"Woo hoo tell 'em Hiashi-sama!" **_

Finally Tsunade stepped forward and asked the priest to proceed with the ceremony.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ebisu let his hands wander into Hinata's kimono and then he whispered raggedly, _**"Now?" **_Blushing she nodded and with a puff of smoke the two were gone.

_**** For those that will think I didn't give enough details I'm sorry but I was truly more concerned with the story and people's emotions then I was with lemons. There will be a sequel to wrap up the loose ends, but I felt that Ebisu and Hinata's story might get lost in the side ones so decided to end this story here. They will be in the sequel!** **_


End file.
